Realization
by LithiumFuufy
Summary: Izuru is having a hard time coping with his Taichou's leave. He is sent to the real world and meets a mysterious girl. IzuGin - IzuOC - GinOC and a whole mess of other parings. Rated for blood and language for now. On hold for now/Redoing! Be Patient!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

Ok, I stated it in the summery (which I sucked at /). This story has very little/no sexual content, and is only rated for blood, language and such.

Parings: IzuGin – IzuOC – GinOC and a mess of other parings that just _had _to be there.

* * *

Realization

By: BlackWidow01

Chapter 1: Unexpected

The breeze gently tugged at Izuru's golden hair. He sighed, recalling all the times Renji had tried to coax him into cutting it.

"_C'mon, Izuru! You look like a girl!" _

"_Abarai-kun, I'm fine the way I am…" Izuru replied quietly._

"_You're hair was cute when it was short, Kira-kun" Matsumoto added cheerily. Izuru just gave her the 'Not you too…' look._

_He sighed. "And plus, now isn't really the time. I'm leaving for the real world tomorrow… there is much I have yet to do." Renji had been visiting from the real world at the request of Byakuya. _

_Renji scoffed, "Excuses? Really Izuru-"_

"_Have you sunk as low as Renji?" Matsumoto chimed in. _

_Izuru let out a chuckle as the red-ish-haired girl grinned. Renji glared at Matsumoto, muttering incoherently to himself. _

That was exactly two weeks before. Izuru was now 'settled' into a single apartment _somewhere _in Japan. He was attending the same school as Kurosaki and all of his friends, however, none of them had really noticed him yet. Not that it bothered Izuru, he never liked to draw unneeded attention to himself, and he was sure how things would go if her were to make his presence known at that school, especially if Rangiku had caught word. She still hadn't let him forget the pity part they had thrown after Aizen had left the Seireitei.

He sighed again, remembering why it was that they had thrown the party in the first place. A familiar, uncomfortable feeling arose in his stomach. He got it every time he thought about _him_.

Izuru toppled over from his sitting position in the grass, resting his forearm across his eyes to shield them from the sun. Why did he always feel like this? _Do I hate him for leaving me… for betraying me?_ Izuru let his mind wonder for a while, before coming to a confusing realization. _"Or do I miss him?"_

* * *

Izuru floated down the hallways of the school. It was the last day of school, but he was the only one not in a hurry to get home. Renji stopped him in the halls outside their classroom.

"Hey, Izuru!" Renji all but shouted. Izuru cringed and looked up at his red haired companion. "It's the last day of school, aren't ya' in a hurry to get outta here?" he prodded the blondes shoulder.

He sighed, "I would be; only I don't have much to look forward to… I'm here on business, and that's all."

Renji grinned. "Maybe I can give you a few lessons on real world life." His grin grew wider, making Izuru shiver. "'Cause I'm a master at the real world now!"

Izuru rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sure of that, Renji…" he mused, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Renji scowled. "Fine then, be that way… I'll call you later." And with that, he was gone.

Izuru continued to walk, not really looking forward to going back to his apartment just to sit alone. That was what he did with his spare time. He wasn't used to all this exposure. He was used to sitting alone in the 3rd division doing the piles of paperwork Gin had left as a present for him.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair as he walked through the park. He decided just to sit, facing the front of the school. Unlike on most days, there were no lingering students hanging around the school after hours. He set his things down, leaning his head back, sorting through his tangled thoughts.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, nor did he care.

He heard some kids laughing near by, snapping him out of his daze. He looked up, examining the scene.

A girl was rushing to pick up her things. A small crowd of student stood a few feet away, laughing.

Izuru stood up just as the group walked away. He casually walked over to the girl and knelt down next to her. Her face was covered by her long black hair, but Izuru noted that she had an unusually pale complexion.

He hesitated at first, but decided to say something. "Um… excuse me, miss? Do you need any help?"

The girls head shot up, and she stared directly at him for a moment. Her eyes were a bright, emerald color, and there were obviously tears welling in them. She quickly reached up and wiped her eyes, trying to hide the tears. "H-hello…" she stuttered weakly.

He stared into her eyes for a moment, almost mesmerized by the intensity of them. _She's crying…_Izuru thought to himself, feeling a bit of sympathy. He looked at the papers scattered across the ground. "Here… let me help you with these."

She looked almost confused as he began to gather the papers. He eventually handed them back to her. "They look ok…" he added with a small, reassuring smile.

She nodded a bit, as she shyly took the papers. Her skin was pale; she had long, jet black hair, and bright green eyes. Izuru put the pieces together. "You're not from around her are you?"

She shook her head. "I-I'm from Romania…" she almost whispered. "But I was raised here…"

He nodded, and then sighed. "It's the last day of school… and they can't help but give someone a hard time." Izuru stood and offered the girl a hand.

She eyed his hand cautiously before taking it and standing up. She gave a small 'thank you…' and bowed politely.

She kept her head down, her lengthy black hair covering most of her face. It reminded him of all the times Momo and Renji had complained about his hair being in his face.

He noticed that, unlike normal, he was making most of the conversation. "Do they always pick on you like that?"

Her eyes met his for a split second, but she looked back down after nodding a bit.

Izuru thought he hit a soft spot. "I'm sorry, that's not any of my business…"

There was a short, awkward pause before anyone said anything. She smiled weakly. "My name is Sarah… nice to meet you…" she looked up at him.

Izuru nodded. "Izuru Kira… nice to meet you as well." he bowed.

"T-thank you for helping me…" she shook his hand. Izuru made another observation: she had scars on her wrists.

He didn't have the time to prod more into her private life, for she sped off after thanking him.

* * *

Renji was already at his apartment when he arrived. Izuru gave and exasperated sigh, "Abarai-kun, if you're such a master at the real world now, why are you here instead of out living the life of a normal, real world living person?" he asked, setting his things down in the corner.

The pineapple haired red head took a few large gulps of soda and flimsily set the can on the table next to Izuru's couch. "That Tesai guy is nuts!" Renji exclaimed, flailing his right arm. "Always cleaning… Every time I do something, he's just… there! And Urahara is no better… He _has _to be smoking something! I had to get outta there!"

Izuru walked over and picked the can up. "So you decided to come here?" he inquired, walking into the kitchen and throwing the can away. "You could have gone to see Ichigo… or something."

Renji laughed. "Yeah, like I would go to see _him_!" He hoisted himself up off the couch and followed Izuru into the kitchen.

"Well… he's currently housing Rukia; you could go to see her…" Renji opened the fridge and took another can of soda. Izuru narrowed his eyes. "You can just help your self, Abarai-kun…" he muttered.

Renji snorted. "It sounds like you're tryin' to get rid of me, Izuru…"

Izuru shook his head a bit, "No, it's not that. It's just… you're messy, loud…" _and headache inducing _he trailed off while fixing a glass himself a glass of water.

"I'm not loud!" Renji, ironically, shouted.

Izuru cringed, "Really?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "So what took ya' so long to get home anyway?"

The blonde walked back into the living room, and sat down. He leaned his head against the back of the couch, just like he had at the park earlier. "I stopped in the park on the way home…"

Renji grinned again. "Sound like your hidin' something, Izuru…" he poked the blonde in the side.

Izuru closed his eyes, "I ran into a girl who was being bullied… I helped her pick up her things, we exchanged greetings, and she bolted." He smirked. "But I suppose you want to here something more along the lines of: I was walking downtown looking for the nearest place to get laid." He mused sarcastically.

Renji laughed. "The first one is more believable!" Izuru nodded, and then sighed.

Renji looked at the blonde, giving him a confused look. "You ok, Blondie?"

There was a short silence before he nodded. "Just… thinking..." he replied.

Renji sighed, lying down on the floor. "You're thinkin' about _him _aren't you?" Izuru remained quiet. "You know, I'm not as oblivious you think I am…"

The blonde closed his eyes again, "Am I that easy to read, Abarai-kun?"

* * *

She sighed, walking in flow with the other people on the street. _I hope he didn't see… _She silently thought to herself. She tugged her sleeves down.

_**It's a bad habit of yours… you just have to see it don't you… **_

She whimpered. _Shut up! I thought you were gone…_

_**I'll never leave… I'm your voice of reason…**_

_No! It's your fault that I've done these things! You're only here to torment me!_

_**I merely introduced the concept…You've turned it into an art form. And the best part is... I know you enjoy it…**_

She ducked into her apartment, a few tears streaming down her face as she gently closed the door. She leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it. _I-I… I do… _

* * *

So, what'd you think? This isn't my first story, but I'm still trying to hone my skill. Please… PLEASE tell me what I can fix for chapter 2. I LOVE constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2: Intiguing

Ok, chappie 2!

Oh, before I forget-

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it.

(I forgot to do that on the first chapter…

Realization

By: BlackWidow01

Chapter 2: Intriguing

"Abarai-kun, let go of me!" Izuru pleaded as he was dragged down the busy street. They were on the receiving end of some odd looks.

Renji shook his head. "I'm not gonna' let you sit around you're apartment all summer!"

"This is considered kidnapping… I'm perfectly fine with sitting around my apartment..." Izuru said flatly.

The red-head laughed. "I don't care. We're going to the beach!" Renji declared. He spun around to face the blonde. "Matsumoto, Toshirou, and all the others are comin' too!"

He sighed. "Oh joy…" he muttered.

* * *

"Renji," Matsumoto sang. "We're over here!"

It was quite a scene to behold, in Izuru's opinion. Matsumoto was bouncing over to Renji, wearing a magenta colored bikini. Why she insisted on showing her body off baffled him; Ikkaku was scaring some poor high-schooler away with his wooden sword; Yumichika was musing over the sight of himself in a pair of blue, flowered swim trunks; Toshirou was sitting under an umbrella, a pained look on his face. Undoubtedly, he had been dragged here by Matsumoto in the same manner as Izuru had.

He somehow managed to break away from Renji's grip while he was distracted by Matsumoto's features and walked over to the umbrella. He sat opposite the small, white haired Captain. "I suppose you're not here on your own will, are you, Hitsuguya-taichou?"

He nodded, playing with some of the buttons on his mobile phone, making the small device produce various beeping noises. "You should try and leave, while Matsumoto is distracted." He said, almost at a whisper.

Izuru looked up, a look on confusion playing his face. "Hitsuguya-taichou?"

Toshirou looked up at him, "Maybe she'll let you get away." He let out in a tone that sent shivers up and down Izuru's spine.

He quickly stood, looking over at Renji and Matsumoto. He took his chance and began to walk down the sidewalk along the beach. He sympathized with Toshirou, but at the moment was far more concerned with trying to get away from Renji and the others.

He gave an exasperated sigh as he casually walked down the sidewalk, looking down the beach every now and then.

He walked for a while, not really keeping track of the time. He gazed out at the sea, watching the tide rush against the shore. As he turned, something caught his eye.

It was the same girl from the day earlier, sitting on a beach towel and reading. She was wearing a pale blue sun dress that draped over her knees. The only thing that was different with her this time was the fact that she was wearing glasses.

He stood there for a little bit, contemplating whether or not to talk to her. A few minutes passed before:

"Hey, Izuru!" The blonde cringed. _What perfect timing… _"You just disappeared! I was so worried!"

The girl looked up, staring at Izuru for a few seconds.

Izuru sighed. "No you weren't. I saw you eying Rangiku-san."

Renji gaped.

* * *

Sarah watched quietly as the red head and Izuru bickered. She recognized him from the day before when he had helped her.

_**You should go say hello to him, Sarah…**_

_H-he's busy… I shouldn't bother him… _

_**You'd be doing him a favor… that pineapple head seems like a pain the ass…**_

She sighed. _Do you ever keep to yourself?_

_**My words are your thoughts… trust me, I wish I could.**_

She pushed a few strands of her jet black hair behind her ear as she stood. She slipped on her sandals and walked over to the bickering men. "U-um… excuse me…"

They both looked down at the timid girl. Renji grinned. "Can I help you, miss?"

Izuru sighed, immediately knowing what Renji was trying to pull. "It's nice to see you again… Sarah, right?"

She nodded a bit. Renji chuckled, giving Izuru 'that' look. He rolled his eyes. "Meet Abarai Renji…"

She gave Renji an odd look.

Renji smiled, totally oblivious to weird looks he was getting. "Nice to meet you... You know Blondie?" Izuru growled

Sarah nodded, "I dropped my things in the park, and he helped me pick them up… He's quite a gentleman." She replied quietly.

Izuru blushed a very light shade of pink, but quickly pushed it down as his mind began to wonder. He knew she was lying. He figured she must be good at reading people, and thought that she could tell Renji had an impulsive personality. Either that or she wanted to hide the fact that she was picked on.

She turned to Izuru and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry I left like that yesterday…" she searched her mind for an excuse. "I-I… I had somewhere to be."

The blonde nodded a bit, not really buying the excuse. "Well, I was glad to help." He smiled.

Renji looked from one to the other, giving the blonde suggestive looks. Izuru sighed, glancing over to the scene that was the shinigami on the beach. "I believe I hear Rangiku-san calling for you, Renji…" he muttered, desperate to get Renji away.

Renji's head perked up as he sped off in that direction. There was a short pause before anyone said anything. "Please, excuse him… He's not the very brightest of people..." Izuru said returning his eyes to Sarah.

She nodded, "its ok…" she chuckled a bit, "I saw the looks he was giving you. If I were in your position, I'd want him to go away too." She smiled.

Izuru was in aw. It brought up the question that he had asked Renji the night before. _Am I that easy to read?_ He mentally asked himself. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, labeling it a triat he could work on in the future.

Before either of them had noticed, they were walking down the sidewalk. Neither had said anything in a while, so Izuru thought he might bring something up. "So," he hesitated. "Do those kids always pick on you?"

She cast her gaze down, nodding slightly. "Ever since I started attending that school…" she trailed off.

Izuru thought he had touched down on a delicate matter. "Well, if it makes you feel better… I consider you very brave for that…" he smiled, regretting bringing the subject up at all.

She looked up at him, "How so?"

Izuru ran his hand through his silky hair, noting that he should use a particular type of shampoo more often. "To put up with them all year. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to." He said reassuringly.

The girl's eyes lit up. "Thank you…" she smiled. Izuru realized that the Sarah's smile was somewhat heartwarming. Maybe because he had met her in tears, but that didn't change the fact that he liked it when she smiled.

Izuru decided to change the subject none-the-less. "So, you said you're from Romania... that's interesting."

She nodded, "I was born in Bucharest, but my family moved to Japan when I was really little..." she looked up at him, his blue eyes meeting her bright green ones. "What about you? You've only been in school for a few weeks..."

Izuru searched his head for an adequate excuse. "I-I... I'm from... Toyama... And I live alone, so... I thought it would be nice to come here and hang around with my friends for a while..." he replied, still not sure how he could consider Renji a friend.

The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky a deep orange color. He looked back down at Sarah to see her looking into the sunset, the colorful lights shining in her.

The moment didn't last long before Renji, followed by everyone else, came running over. "Izuru!" The blonde gave a sigh of exasperation.

"What do you need, Abarai-kun?" Izuru said looking at Renji.

Matsumoto popped up from behind the red-head. "It's getting late, and we're all going back. We didn't want to leave you here and risk you getting lost!"

Sarah giggled. "I suppose I'll have to meet up with you another time, Izuru-san..." she waved before walking back over to her things.

Renji laughed, "I see you got yourself a girlfriend, Izuru!"

Izuru rolled his eyes. "Abarai-kun, we just met yesterday. It was just a coincidence that we happened to run into her today."

Matsumoto giggled as Renji just gave Izuru another suggestive look.

* * *

He sighed, looking out at the sunset from over the river. A light breeze brushed past, a smile playing his face. _I wonder what Izu-chan is doin'..._ he let his mind ponder the subject.

He groaned in frustration. "Why'd Sosuke send me down here anyway? He knew I'd get bored after a day or so..." he said flatly, the smile not leaving his face.

He lied down in the grass; pillowing his head on his forearms as he searched his mind for the reason Aizen had given him to come to this dreadful world in the first place. Here... it rained, it snowed, there were cranky people everywhere (as opposed to just a few particular places where he had come from), people constantly tried to make you buy things, and the traffic was loud and miserable. To say the least, the real world was not very pleasant.

"That's it!" he quickly sat up. "There was someone he wanted me to look for... Said she was _real _special... hmm..." He laughed a bit. "Too bad he didn't tell me what she looked like..."

He looked around and sighed. _Maybe I should go home... _He thought to himself as he stood up. He brushed the stray grass off of his thigh-hugging jeans. His smile faded. _I hate these weird real world cloths... _

He began to walk in the direction of his apartment, his mind wondering freely. He perked his head up as something caught his eye.

A girl, with jet black hair, was walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the river. She wore a pale blue, knee-length dress. He could sense her spirit energy from across the river. "Iterestin'..." he pondered out loud.

It wasn't the strength of her spirit energy that intrigued him, but the type of spirit energy she was giving off. It was almost like... there were two spirits inhabiting the same host.

His smile grew. "'Guess she's the one, huh?"

* * *

Ok, now for a guessing game! Guess who it was (even though it was painfully obvious)!!

Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm not sure how long it will take me to get the next one up, seeing how my computer is being uncooperative... to say the least.

None-the-less, I still LOVE reviews! Three cheers for constructive criticism! My biggest fear is OOCness... please tell me if what you think I can do to improve...


	3. Chapter 3: Romance Novels

Okie pokie! Chappie 3!

This chapter will be mostly about Sarah, maybe a bit of Izuru and Renji...

Oh, I forgot to mention this. For the two people who actually guessed... It _was _Gin at the end of Chappie 2. So I'll just refer to him by his name for this chapter and chapters to come.

This chapter is pretty bloody towards the end, so be warned!

Well, I hope you enjoy...

Realization

By: BlackWidow01

Chapter 3: Romance Novels

She reclined in the warm water, letting out a long sigh. The bubbly water was just high enough to tickle her neck. She closed her eyes, letting her mind go free.

_**That red-head was a handful, don't you think, Sarah?**_

"Shut up." She replied out loud.

_**Aw, now, Sarah. You sound crazy when you speak to me out loud.**_

The pale girl gave a frustrated groan. "I live alone; there are only about four tenants in this entire building... I think I'm ok." She said flatly. After a few moments, she spoke again. "You know what? I'm not ok. I hear a voice in my head for God's sake!"

The voice chuckled. _**Do you resent me that much, Sarah?**_

"Yes. Yes I do."

_**You do realize that I am the one keeping you sane...**_

She clenched her fists, "Shut. Up."

_**You truly amuse me... **_

The girl's vision blurred for a few moments. She closed her eyes again, her head begging to throb. "I hate you..."

_**I know you do. **_It was practically like the voice was whispering in her ear. She shivered, letting out a quiet whimper. _**And I love it.**_

Someone ran their finger over the surfaces of the water. Sarah jolted, her eyes opening. She looked up...

* * *

Izuru plopped down in his bed, favorite book in hand. His eyes scanned the pages for a while, as he lost himself in the plot. It was one of those sappy love storied that Gin had told him about. Izuru really couldn't explain how his former captain had loved these stories; they made Izuru a tad bit uncomfortable.

"_Oh, Ren... You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you this!" Karin whispered into the man's chest as tears ran down her cheeks_

"_What have you wanted to tell me, Karin, you know I'm here for you..." he whispered in her ear, gently stroking the girl's hair._

_There was a short pause before Karin looked into his eyes. "I love you!"_

_He smiled at the girl as he leaned down. "I love you too..." as his lips met hers._

_Karin leaned in, closing her eyes as she felt his hand trace her spine. His big, warm hand slipped under her shirt, and gently caressed the skin of her back. _

_She could hardly repress a moan as he..._

Izuru closed the book, thoroughly disgusted. _How could he read this? _He thought drowsily.

There was a knock at his door.

The blonde stood up, flimsily throwing the book onto his bed. He walked to the door and opened it, only to have Renji walk right past him. "Hello?"

The red-head grinned, "Hey, Izuru." He said walking into the kitchen and retrieving a can of soda.

Izuru sighed, "You can just make yourself feel at home, Abarai-kun..." Izuru said sarcastically as Renji put his feet up on the coffee table. Izuru scowled.

Renji grinned, knowing the right ways to push Izuru buttons. "I was bored, so I thought we could watch a movie or somethin'..."

Izuru pondered the thought for a second, and nodded, "Ok, but I don't have any snacks... we'd have to go to the store first."

Renji nodded, with a smug grin. "I'll keep your seat warm for you, Izuru."

* * *

Gin idly looked around the small apartment. There wasn't much to do, and he'd rather be exploring the town. However, Sosuke had warned him:

"_By the way, Ichimaru-kun, if you are seen wondering the streets at night... people might think you're crazy. And I'd have you make a name for yourself in the sane category." He told him, stressing the word 'sane'._

To bad, being sane was no fun.

He sighed, searching his mind for some feeble form of entertainment. He considered researching the girl he had seen earlier, but ruled it out, saying that he was too busy thinking of things to do to do anything else.

It was just now getting dark out. Clouds were beginning to creep across the sky. Gin frowned, for it was going to rain.

_I could read... _He thought, and then remembered that he had lent his favorite book to Izuru shortly before he had left the Seireitei.

He groaned in boredom, stretching his long legs over the edge of the couch. He looked over at the small table in front of the couch, eyeing the remote to the TV. "Hmm..."

He picked it up and started playing with the buttons. A dim flash came from the box, causing Gin to jolt. He looked up, seeing a woman, waving a spoon around, who appeared to be speaking to him.

He pressed another button and the screen changed again. Now it was a scene with cars that had loud sirens and flashing lights, chasing after another car (whose driver seemed to be driving rather recklessly).

Once again he changed the channel. Now, the screen featured a girl and a guy. The man was holding the girl in his arms lovingly, whispering the girl. The words "I love you" were exchanged and they began to kiss.

Gin was ecstatic! _It's just like my book!_

* * *

Izuru trudged down the sidewalk, small gusts of wind throwing his hair about. He muttered various things about red-heads and rude idiots as he made his way to the store.

He entered, the door making a small ringing noise. He made his way back to the chips and other assorted goodies. As he rounded the corner of shelves, his eye fell upon someone he knew.

"Rangiku-san?"

She looked up, a beaming smile on her face. "Aw, Izuru, you didn't have to come to the store too!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Too?" he said with a confused tone.

Matsumoto looked puzzled. "Didn't you ask Renji to call and ask the others and me to come over for a movie?"

Izuru sighed.

* * *

Gin stirred as rain pattered against his window.

"I dun like the rain..." he pouted.

His eyes fell on his clock; _it's only 8:30... _He sighed, lying back down on his couch.

"So... you're finally awake, eh?" a voice sounded from the other side of the room.

Gin jumped. His eyes scanned the room for any intruders. He sighed in relief to see Grimmjow sitting at the kitchen table. "So, Sosuke sent Grimmy to keep me company?" he mused.

The aqua-haired man growled.

Gin's bored expression faded as he stood up. "This'll be interestin', right Grimmy?"

Grimmjow didn't look amused. "I hate you."

* * *

She dried her hair while sitting on her bed. Her hands were still trembling slightly from the unrealistic occurrence that had... occurred while she was taking a bath.

_**I scared you, didn't I? **_

Sarah groaned. "Why do you torment me so?" She asked while running a brush through her long hair.

There was a short silence. _**Why do you resist me? It would be easier if you just gave up.**_

The girl sighed, "Because, I was here first. You showed up after..." she stopped herself, not wanting to look back on the past. "... Why _did _you come, anyway?"

_**Because, I needed another body... you were alone and helpless. You needed some backbone. I gave you what you needed. It was sort of like a trade.**_

"But I never agreed to any trade." She lied down on her bed, closing her eyes. "I was perfectly fine without you."

The voice laughed. _**Sure, whatever you say. But... without me, you would have never realized your defects. **_

Sarah growled, "I didn't _have_ defects before you came along."

Another short silence snuck its way into the conversation. _**That being the case... you still liked it, didn't you?**_

She clenched her fists, her mind drifting back to that day.

_Blood dripped down the boys color bone, soaking his light blue T-shirt. He whimpered the numerous shallows wounds spread across his entire body stinging. "Please... stop it." The boy pleaded. _

_Her eyes had lost their shine, but she still wore a smile on her face as she ran the blade across his shoulder, causing more blood to spill onto the floor. _

_Tears streamed down the boy's face, the pain from his wounds almost unbearable._

_The girl reached up to push some of her short, jet black hair aside. "She said you deserve it." She muttered, the pools of red beneath the boy reflecting in her eyes. _

_She gently pressed the blade to the boy's neck, her smile never fading. _

_He eyes widened as she applied more pressure to the blade, drawing blood from the tender skin. "I-I'm sorry! Please, stop!"_

_She didn't listen, he grip on the blade tightening as she ran it across his pale neck slowly, making a deep, but clean cut. _

_Pools of crimson formed beneath the boy as the life drained from his eyes. _

_**You did the right thing, Sarah. And you know it.**_

The girl turned over, shaking more and more. "Shut up!"

_**You know it was a beautiful sight...**_

She whimpered, tears welling in her emerald orbs. "Shut up!" she said again, only louder.

There was silence.

It seemed like an eternity that she sat there, replaying the scene in her mind. She was on the verge of sleep when the voice sounded again.

_**You know you need me. I keep you sane.**_

* * *

Author's comments?

Aizen decides to have some fun and makes Grimmy live with Gin .

A **very** tiny glimpse into _someone's_ past. (Guess who)

And poor Izuru is forced into a movie with people who love to torment him! How fun?

Remember, I lurve comments . (I still wanna know if you guys think any of my characters at OOC)


	4. Chapter 4: Unnecesary

* * *

Ok. People seem to be likin' my story so far. I'm getting good reviews.

This chapter is gonna be everywhere. A little bit of everyone .

Enjoy!

* * *

Realization

By: BlackWidow01

Chapter 4: Unnecessary

Izuru lazily kicked a rock down the sidewalk, the woman next to him humming to herself. He had told her that he hadn't really asked Renji to call her, but invited her over in the end.

They had picked up some chips and other various snacks for the movie. Matsumoto had insisted on paying, and wouldn't have it otherwise. The blond figured that she would have Renji compensate her later on in the evening.

The sky was overcast, and a light breeze wisped down the almost empty streets. It was almost 8 o'clock when the first few drops of rain hit the ground.

Matsumoto groaned, a frown tugging at the edges of her lips. "I don't like the rain..." she whined childishly.

"We're almost to my apartment, Rangiku-san... don't worry." Izuru reassured her.

The rain gradually worsened as the two hurried their way down the sidewalk. They finally arrived at his apartment. The rain wasn't that bad, but it was bad enough for Matsumoto to be complaining.

When they walked into his apartment, Renji was still draped over the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. Matsumoto walked over to him and huffed. "Renji." Her normally cheery voice faded into one of annoyance. "You told me that Izuru had invited me over when we were on the phone."

Renji looked from side to side. She raised an eyebrow, tapping her foot. "Explain yourself." She said sternly.

Izuru took that as his cue to go into the kitchen and make some popcorn.

* * *

Sarah sat up, giving a heavy sigh. She was only sleeping for an hour, making it 9'oclock. She pulled herself out of bed and walked into her living room.

_**Did you sleep well?**_

No answer.

_**Cold shoulder, hmm?**_

The girl picked up a book from the end table and began to read. The sound of rain hitting her window sounded. She seemed to ignore it as she picked up a book and situated herself on a chair next to the window.

_**Is someone angry? **_The voice taunted.

No answer.

The rain started coming down harder.

She gently set her book down, casting her gaze out the window. "It was so beautiful and sunny today... hard to believe that the weather can change so quickly..." she trailed off.

_**Apparently I'm being ignored...**_

Lightning flashed, illuminating the dim room for a split second.

Sarah sighed, leaning her head against the window. "Just... go away..." she whispered.

A small chuckle came from behind her. She closed her eyes, hoping she was just imagining things.

_**I don't fee like it.**_

The voice was close, but not inside her head anymore. The girl shivered, "Please... go away..." she whimpered.

A cold finger ran down her neck and over her shoulder. Before she could move, pale arms, paler than her own, were draped over her shoulders and around her neck. She gasped.

There was a short Silence. "Sarah... you're shaking..." someone whispered in her ear, as the girl fought to control her trembling. It wasn't human; the breath was cold, almost icy.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She found it hard to breath. She couldn't move; she couldn't speak.

"Hmm... don't you recognize me?" it was a female voice.

Her mind started clicking. Her eyes widened, as she whipped around.

She attempted to push the voice away, but no one was there.

* * *

Gin rested his head against his window, his body situated on the window pane, as he watched the rain pour down.

He was bored. No denying. Grimmjow hadn't spoken to him in a half an hour. The man had simply sent him a glare and walked into his bedroom, being sure to lock the door behind him.

Gin whined, asking why 'his favorite Grimmy' didn't trust him, but was answered with a cold silence.

He sighed, counting the windows on the building adjacent to the one he was living in. His eyes fell upon one window in particular, the one directly across from his.

"Hmm?" Gin mused as he noticed a girl sitting on her couch in the apartment.

It was the same girl from earlier, only this time she wasn't alone. _That must be the other spirit... _Gin thought to himself, examining the other girl.

She had deep, red hair, and ivory skin. It was hard to make out, but whatever she was wearing was a bright red that faded to a dark shade of blue or purple.

Gin's smile grew more. "Maybe our little wonder girl seems to have company..."

* * *

Things had died down, and Izuru was now nice and snug on his couch. On the opposite end of the couch was Matsumoto. Renji was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his hand buried in some popcorn.

"So, Rangiku-san, why didn't Hitsuguya-taichou join us tonight?" Izuru looked at the woman with the strawberry blonde hair while the previews were running.

She shrugged. "He said he had better things to do."

Renji tilted his head back, looking up at the two from an odd angle. "The little guy is a kill-joy anyway." The read head muttered rather loudly as he slumped against the front of the couch.

Izuru sighed. "Abarai-kun, it's bad for your posture to sit like that..."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

The room went quiet as the movie began.

* * *

"Yes, Ukitake-tiachou, I'm relatively certain that is who I saw." The small, white-haired boy said the captain over the large screen.

"Hmm... Well, at least we know they aren't stationary." The older man sighed. "Not that that is a good thing."

There was a short silence. "Ukitake-tiachou, if it helps, I can monitor his activity." Toshirou suggested.

He nodded, "You do that for the time being. I'll contact you when I have order from Yamamoto-sotaichou." And with that, the screen went black.

Toshirou sat down, his legs crossed, a thoughtful look on his face. He sighed, "Maybe I should take a walk." He thought out loud.

He stood and walked to the door an opened it. The rain was coming down hard, lighting and thunder in the background.

Almost as if his fukutaichou was there, he heard a voice ring in his head. _If you go outside, you'll get a cold!_

He sighed, returning to his room. _Let it be noted. _He thought to himself. _I am not staying in because I don't want to get sick... I really don't care. I just don't want Matsumoto to give me a hard time when she comes home._

The girl pulled her knees to her chest, peeking over at the blank TV screen, muttering to herself.

_**Heh... you certainly are something, Sarah...**_

She growled quietly, "How is that?"

_**You can keep such a calm, collected state of mind... even in my presence... **_

The girl said nothing, and pulled a blanket up. She turned on the TV as she rested her head on the arm of the couch. It was getting late, almost midnight.

Seeing the clock, she realized how long she had been sitting there. She yawned a bit. "Tell me... why do you do those kinds of things?"

There was a long silence. _**I hate questions... They make me realize how much I don't know...**_

Sarah sighed, her eye lids heavy as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The movie was over. Renji was snoring, Matsumoto was dozing, and Izuru was trying not to let the bizarre monster from the cheaply made horror movie they had just watch get to him.

"Um... Rangiku-san... if you want to sleep on the couch here tonight, feel free. Seeing as Renji is perfectly content on the floor, and I have plenty of extra blankets..." Izuru offer modestly.

Matsumoto smiled. "Izuru, you're so nice... are you sure?"

He nodded, "I'll go get the blankets..." he said, lifting himself off the couch and walking into the hall. He reached onto one of the higher shelves in the closet, once again questioning his sanity at the time of placing the blankets in such a high place.

He took them into the living room and helped Matsumoto situate herself for bed. He an extra blanket down next to the nsnoring Renji, "This is in case he wakes up..."

Matsumoto giggled, "You're so thoughtful, Izuru..."

He smiled faintly. "Thank you, Rangiku-san... good night." He said as he walked into his own room.

He sat down in his bed, staring at the ceiling for a while. An hour passed before he realized that he hadn't fallen asleep yet. He sat up, sighing.

It was still raining, the faint sound of thunder ringing in his ears. He sat down in a chair next a window in the corner of his room. _Not much a view... _he thought to himself.

The only thing he could see was the wall from the building next to the one he was in, and the alley way below.

"Damn horror films..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

He continued to look out the window, watching the second spirit disappear and girl curl up on the couch.

He chuckled a bit to himself. "People should learn to close their curtains..."

"Starker." A flat voice sounded from behind him. Gin tilted his head back to see Grimmjow sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. "Who are you lookin' at, anyways?"

Gin's smile, if at all possible, grew more. "That special person that Aizen sent us here for... Turns out she lives right across the street..."

Grimmjow gave him a puzzled look. "Then why don't we go get her and get the hell out of here?"

Gin pondered the thought for a moment. "Because... Sosuke never said that he wanted _her _to be _there_... He said he wanted us to look into it..." And on top of that, Gin was having far too much fun watching her from across the street.

Grimmjow sighed. "I don't understand why _I _have to be here then... You can be a stalker by yourself..."

* * *

Ok, I know... this chapter is pretty boring... nothing really interesting happens. But I got some big plans for the future...

And I'll say what's always said... Please review, I love reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Know Her

Ok, I just realized something about my stories… When I type them in MW, I use little squiggly lines as my dividers. Well, I was reviewing my stories today and noticed something… that doesn't work.

So I'ma try something else that'll make them easier to read, k? 

By the way, the reason this chapter took so long is because I've been trying to get caught up in school… And I've been sick on and off all week. So thanks for you're patience .

* * *

Realization

By: BlackWidow01

Chapter 5: Getting to Know Her

Izuru browsed through the books on the shelf. He was intending on starting a new book, after going through the short horror of reading on of Gin's romance novel. Maybe something… more realistic.

The non-fiction section of the store consisted of everything from _Greek Myths and Legends _to _The Dummies Guide to scoring a Chick. _

The blonde sighed, settling on a book, _White Rose. _

"You like reading about the Holocaust?" a voice came from behind him. 

He looked back, seeing, none other than, Sarah. "Um… Not really… But anything's better than the romance novel that Ichimaru-taichou gave me." He mentally slapped himself, hearing the 'taichou' slip out. 

She nodded, "Well, then… I don't think you'll like that book…" she added timidly. Izuru raised and eyebrow. "Very depressing, I read it… want a synopsis?" 

The blonde nodded. "Ok… Well, this girl and her brother are anti-nazi activists and they spread anti-nazi flyers. They get arrested. The next, like, twenty chapters is about their trial and short time in jail, and then they get sentenced to death. They die. And then the book ends… It's pretty depressing." She said browsing the selection of the small store.

Izuru stared at her for a few moments, then gently eased the book back into its place on the shelf. "So, you like to read?"

She nodded, a smile forming on her face. "I love to read! I read as much as I can."

_**Nerd.**_

_Shut up._

She ignored the inner comment. "What about you?"

Izuru shrugged slightly, "I read when I have the time. But I always have trouble finding a good book…" the blonde trailed off. 

Sarah smiled more, "Maybe I can help you find a book…" she offered. 

Izuru nodded, "Thank you…"

* * *

A wide smile played his face as he peered in on the small bookstore. He was seated on a bench, looking in from the corner of his eye. 

_So Izuru and wonder-girl know eachother… hmm… _He had officially dubbed the girl 'wonder-girl', seeing as she was so _special. _

He chuckled to himself, _Maybe Grimmy is right. I'm actin' pretty stalker-ish…_He pondered.

* * *

Izuru held the door open for the girl, as courtesy was one of his best traits. "Thank you very much for helping me find a book, Sarah." He smiled.

She returned the smile, "It was nothing, really. It's sort of like fulfilling my childhood dream of being a librarian…" she chuckled. 

He humored her with a small chuckle as well, "… Would you like to come to lunch with me?" He asked half mindedly. He quickly searched his mind for a good excuse as to why. "I have the sinking feeling that Renji is already at my house, waiting for me. I need some excuse not to go home…"

She nodded, "That sounds nice. I'd like to stay out as long as possible, seeing how I'm probably going to spend most of my summer in my apartment."

The two began to walk down the street, trying to make some idle chitchat.

They eventually arrived at a small café on the corner. "How about we eat here? They have a nice outdoor section…" Sarah offered. 

Izuru nodded, "Sure…" he said as they both walked in. 

It wasn't a fancy café, but it did have a nice European touch, different from most of the cafes in Karakura. There were various pictures of France and England. The scent of coffee and vanilla filled the air.

They settled for a seat outside. Izuru just ordered a cup of tea, while the girl sitting across from him ordered a small cappuccino. 

Izuru casually added tow spoonfuls of sugar to hi tea before taking a sip of it. It was quiet, except for the people rushing up and down the sidewalks.

"So why did your family move to Japan?" he asked.

Sarah looked up at him and shrugged. "I'd tell you, but I don't really know. I was really young, and I only came here with my mother. And she died when I was about ten." The rather bored expression on the girls face didn't falter.

He cast his eyes down, nervously stirring his tea. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked.

Sarah shook her head, "It's ok, I don't mind." She chuckled, "In fact, you're the fist person in a while whose cared enough to ask." A small smile appeared on her face.

* * *

He continued to watch them, this time seated on a bench across the street from the café. The smile never left his lips as he quietly listened to their conversation.

* * *

Izuru tried to keep conversation up. "So, Sarah, do you have any hobbies?"

She nodded, "I like to read… and I collect oriental china…" she laughed nervously. "I know, I'm so boring…"

Izuru smiled, "At least you have hobbies, I don't do much of anything…"

She chuckled a bit. "You went to the beach the other day, doesn't that count?"

The blonde sighed, "Renji forced me to go… but it wasn't that bad." He shrugged. 

"He's quite the character, isn't he?" smiled. 

Izuru nodded, "But he's a good person… it's just hard to see past he's loud, impulsive personality sometimes…"

The girl gave a week smile as she looked out at the sidewalk. "It'd be nice to have friends like that…" she said in a low whisper, almost silently. 

Izuru expression softened, "So, you live by yourself?" 

* * *

They talked for a while, about everything.

Izuru was enjoying himself, but the moment didn't last long. Sarah looked down at her watch, and cussed under her breath. "I can't believe it's so late!" she quickly gathered her things. "I have to go…"

She sped off down the street after paying for her drink.

* * *

Renji reclined in his chair, listening to Matsumoto's humming from his kitchen. He had purposely left the TV off.

"Lunch is almost ready!" the woman sang from the other room.

Renji smiled, "Ran-chan… you didn't have to make me lunch…"

She appeared from the kitchen, bringing a grilled cheese and some tomato soup. "Yes, but I know your cooking skills resemble that of a toddlers, Renji." She set it down on the coffee table, smiling. 

Renji sighed, "Thank you Ran-chan…" 

He began to eat, pleasantly thinking: _Rangiku makes good company…_

* * *

The moon lit the dark room, bathing the pale blue bed sheets in a silver light. A breeze came through the open window, brushing past the boy's short bangs. He eyes were wide, fixed on the figure looming above him, wielding a sharpened knife. He wanted to scream, but was silenced by the cloth covering his mouth. His frail frame trembled, the shallow wounds all over his body stinging. 

Tears streamed down the boy's cheeks, as the figure made a rather deep cut along his bare collar bone. The cut curled from the base of his neck to the same place on the other side. Blood oozed from the wound, glowing in the moonlight.

He whimpered as the figure placed that blade at the top of his collarbone, making one, semi-deep cut down his chest and stomach. "I'm terribly sorry I have to leave so soon…" the voice sounded pained.

With that, the figure made one slow cut across the boy's neck. 

* * *

"I learned a lot today… 'bout the wonder-girl…" Gin smiled as he set his left over coffee on the kitchen for Grimmjow. "Are ya' proud of me, Grimmy?" he said in an amused voice.

He just snorted, sending him a glare from the couch. 

Gin's smile didn't falter.

* * *

Ok, tell me what you think. Once again, you'll have to play a guessing game…

And I know that this chappie is shorter than normal... but I've had a hectic weak, and I dun wanna make you guys wait...


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery

Ok, I know the last chapter took a while to get up… I'm really busy lately, and I'm trying to get these stories out as fast as

Ok, I know the last chapter took a while to get up… I'm really busy lately, and I'm trying to get these stories out as fast as I can.

I hope you enjoy…

* * *

fRealization

By: BlackWidow01

Chapter 6: Mystery

"Can you believe that happened, Izuru?" Renji mused, his eyes fixed on one section of the newspaper sitting on the coffee table.

Izuru perked his head up. "What happened, Renji?" Izuru said sipping his coffee.

Renji held up the paper, the headline reading: TEENAGER BRUTALLY MURDERED IN HIS OWN HOUSE.

Izuru raised an eyebrow. "Here, I'll read it to you…" Renji said, laying the paper down on the table. "It says: A thirteen-year-old boy was murdered last night, around midnight. He had shallow cuts on both arms, and deeper cuts on the chest and collar area. The cause of death is a single wound on the neck. It seems as if the boys assailant purposely prolonged his death."

Izuru felt as if he didn't really need his coffee. "Wow…" was all her good muster.

"What kind of sick bastard could do that?!" Renji growled.

* * *

"Ain't that interestin', Grimmy?" Gin said, musing over the newspaper sitting on the kitchen table.

Grimmjow snorted form the couch, "No." he said flatly.

Gin chuckled a bit, "Were ya even listenin' to me?"

The blue haired man snorted again. "Nope."

Gin's long fingers fiddled with the edges of the paper, "Wonder-girl…" he mused to himself.

Grimmjow's eye fell to the man as he casually walked across the room and over to the window.

Gin situated himself on the windowsill, looking over into the girl's apartment yet again. "What does she have to do with that kid's murder?" Grimmjow asked, a sign of slight irritation in his voice.

Gin's smile grew more, "I think she's the one who did it."

The other man's head lifted off the couch slightly, looking over at Gin, "And what makes you think that?"

He shrugged, "Just a hunch…"

* * *

She plopped down on the couch, still too tired to do anything else.

_**Did you have fun last night? **_The voice prodded

"Shut up."

_**Why do you have to be so mean?**_

"Coming from you." She replied flatly.

The girl sighed, attempting to cleanse her mind of the night before. There was a long silence.

_**I had fun…**_

Sarah groaned, rolling over so that she was face down. "Of course…"

* * *

Gin giggled, an amusing idea popping into his head. Grimmjow looked up at him from his beloved spot on the couch. "What?"

The man's smiles grew. "I think I'ma go pay wonder-girl a visit…"

The aqua-haired man gave a flimsy wave, "Go ahead. Just don't involve me when you get caught."

Gin popped a small colorful pill into his mouth, causing his gigai to collapse. The Shinigami Gin then hopped out the window and onto the building across the street.

Grimmjow growled deeply, "I ain't taking care of that thing." He said, glaring at the limp body on the floor.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, going blurry for a moment. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock. "I must have fallen asleep…" _12-midnight… kind of creepy…_Sarah thought.

She stood up and walked into her own room. She fumbled around for the light switch, and then began to get changed.

She eventually fell onto her bed with a sigh. It was quiet, for once. No traffic outside, no noisy neighbors, and best of all, no voice. _Finally decided to shut up, eh?_

_**Pft. You were sleeping, what good is tormenting someone who's asleep?**_

_And I plan on getting more of it too. Sounds like someone's out of luck. _

She yawned contently, closing her eyes.

**Chuckle**

She perked her head up. "Hello?"

There was no answer. _Must be my imagination… _She thought.

There's someone in here, Sarah…

She swallowed hard, slowly sitting up. "Is anyone here?"

More silence. _'Where' in 'here'?_

There was once again no answer. A figure slowly began to materialize in front of the black-haired girl. She wore a deep red robe, falling to her feet, which were hovering a few feet above the floor. Her scarlet colored hair pulled up in a high, slightly messy, ponytail. Her skin was white as plaster, and she had piercing green eyes.

"It seems wonder-girl's second spirit decided to show…" another chuckle was heard. A tall man, dressed in black and white stepped from the shadows. "I was almost ready to leave…"

Sarah shrunk, wondering how he had managed to make his way into her bedroom without anyone noticing.

"How can you see me?" The spirit in front of her sounded shocked.

The man's smile was unusually large, practically reaching from ear to ear. "I'm a spirit too." He said, making himself sound proud.

"Better question, what are you doing here?" The spirits voice was at a deep growl.

The man began to walk towards the bed, "I came to visit the wonder-girl, of course." He stopped when he was face to face with the other spirit. "I mean, its not everyday I get to meet a body with _two _spirits." He sounded amused.

The red-head rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. You only came to meet Sarah. It's not like you would try and do anything a rather defenseless teenage girl living alone." Sarah would normally have been slightly annoyed with the 'defenseless' part, but she was too cought up in the current situation.

The man's smile never faltered. "I would never do anythin' to hurt such a pretty little girl. I'm actually supposed to be lookin' after her." He took another step toward the two. "Now, the guy I work for… that's another story…" he chuckled a bit.

The floating girl growled slightly, "Listen Smiley, if you, or this guy you work for do _anything _to hurt Sarah, I'll have your head."

He walked right past her, "But if I hurt her…" her looked Sarah in the eyes, flashing cyan orbs. "I'll hurt you too, right?"

Sarah's heart skipped a beat as he peered down at her. "It's hard to believe that such a little girl could endure the stress of another spirit…" He slowly reached up and cupped her cheek, "And Grimmy wonders why I call ya' wonder-girl…"

Her breath hitched on contact. His hand was soft, but his fingers were cold. Sarah tried to pull away, but was stopped by the presence of a wall behind her.

Black voids began to appear under the other spirit. Slowly, blades attached to chains appeared from these holes. They all rushed towards the man.

He chuckled a bit, disappearing in a flash, and reappearing near the window. "Aww… why do ya' gotta be like that?"

The woman turned around, her teeth grit, "Because, I can't afford for Sarah to get hurt."

He casually reached up, placing his hand on his sheathed sword. "Why are people so short tempered around me?"

The blades when at him again, moving so fast that Sarah could hardly see them. At the same speed, he unsheathed his sword and deflected them.

More blades went at him. His smile, if at all possible, grew more. "Shinsou…" he said in a low whisper. The next thing Sarah knew, the blade was up to her neck, stretching clear across the room from where the man was standing. She held her breath, closing her eyes tight.

The blades stopped inches away from the man's head, the female spirit's eyes wide. "See… aren't things better when we're not so hostile?" said the man calmly.

* * *

Rangiku was on the verge of tears when she read the article, "I feel so sorry for that poor little boy's parents…"

Izuru nodded, "I feel worse for the Shinigami who has to reap that boy's soul…"

Both Renji and Rangiku looked up at the blonde. He looked back at them. "What? You guys don't honestly think that a boy who dies like that would go in peace?"

They both cast their gazes back down.

There was a short silence, though it seemed like forever. "We should look into that…" Matsumoto spoke up.

Izuru and Renji nodded.

* * *

"I only came here to warn ya' of a few things…" he gave a small chuckle, "And to see the look on yer cute little faces…"

Sarah stayed rigid, the chill of the blade just touching her skin. The female spirit just scowled.

He continued, "The guy I work for is gonna be sendin' some _pleasant_ little creatures after ya', Sarah… you best watch out."

"What _kind _of creatures?" the other girl asked.

He gave a sigh. "For a spirit… you're clueless… A _hollow" _He chuckled a bit. "They wanna eat ya'!"

There was a short pause. "He wants to test ya'… see if you're really worth his time…"

The clock flashed, 12:30. "Well… Grimmy's gonna be worrying 'bout me." The blade retracted and he sheathed it. "I best be goin'." With that, he was gone.

* * *

_**Bastard… what nerve!**_

Sarah tried to catch her breath, still in shock from how close she had come to death.

There was a short silence. _**Are you ok, Sarah? **_The voice in her head asked rather hesitantly.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "You go out of your way to torment me… but you were being pretty protective while that guy was here…"

The voice snorted. _**Listen, girly, if you get hurt, I get hurt. If you die, I go POOF!**_

She chuckled more. "Ci ci said the blind carpenter as he picked up his hammer and saw.

* * *

How'd you like it? Since I've been taking so long to update, I thought I'd give you a little treat and have Sarah meet Gin for the first time…

Tell me what you think .


	7. Chapter 7: Victims

Ok, I tried to get this chappie up a little bit faster, but did not prevail…

* * *

Realization

By: BlackWidow01

Chapter 7: Victims

Izuru hopped from roof to roof, Renji and Matsumoto at his side. "Where do you think he might have gone?" Renji asked.

Izuru looked at his cell phone, searching for some sign of spiritual activity. None yet.

Renji sighed. "Why are we doin' this if we don't even know if he's _that _restless?"

Matsumoto glared at the red head. "Because, Renji, _we're _nice people!" she said, almost definitely referring to herself and Izuru.

Izuru gave out a sigh as his cell phone began beeping.

* * *

fHe awoke in his bed. It was dark, but he could tell the sun was showing behind his navy blue curtains. He sat up. "But…" He looked around. His bed was completely stripped, and there were red stains in random blotches on the matress. He immediately hopped out of his bed, stumbling to the ground.

Yellow tape was pinned around his bed. "C-crime scene?!"

Tears began to well up in the boy's eyes, his memories of that night snaking their way into the front of his mind.

_Am I dead?!_

He heard voice from the other room; his parents, surely. He peeked his head into the hallway and into the living room.

His mother was leaning against his father, sobbing. He was gently patting her on the back, trying his hardest to consol her with gentle words. "He's in a better place now…" and other things along those lines.

The crying continued without stop. The boy walked over to them, not thinking about what had happened. "Mother, Father, I'm right here…" he said, reaching his hand out to tap his father on the shoulder.

Neither of them looked up. "I'm right here! In front of you!" he exclaimed. He reached out to touch his father's shoulder. To his surprise, his hand never made contact; instead, it fazed through.

The boy jumped back, his eyes wide. "I'm really dead… Aren't I?"

More tears began to flow, staining his cheeks.

* * *

Izuru had spent most of his summer lingering around his apartment. It felt good to go out for once, even considering the situation in which they had to leave.

Hopping among the rooftops, Izuru realized just how nice the city looked at noon. The people happily bustling around, birds chirping, and the gently breezes. Not to mention the wonderful view of the city and scenery behind it.

Izuru smiled.

"And _what _is so amusing, Izuru?" Renji prodded.

The blonde shook his head, "Nothing, Renji… it's just a nice day, that's all."

Renji Sighed, "We're goin' to see if a little boy's spirit came back after his horrible death… and you're thinking about how nice a day it is. Figures."

* * *

It took a while for it to soak in, and even longer for him to calm down. He tried to figure out what to do. He was dead, yet he was still on earth. _This makes no sense! _

He spaced up and down the sidewalk of the empty park. It was such a nice day, a shame that no one was out.

It was quiet. Eerily quiet. The boy gave an exasperated sigh, and plopped down on the ground. He laid there for what seemed like hours.

He thought he heard a rustle in the leaves and looked up. "Is anyone there?" _not that they'd hear me._

No one. He sighed, lifting himself to his feet. He started to walk, and think about what to do. A harsh breeze flew past him.

A puzzled look played the boys face as he looked around. In front of him stood a large, pitch black figure. The only thing visible on it's body was a mask. A red stripe ran right down the center of it, between the eyes.

He stumbled back, his eyes widening at the site. Black tendrils emerged from the creature and shot towards the boy.

* * *

She brushed some of her jet-black hair out of her eyes as she walked down the sidewalk. The park was so peaceful today. No loud children running about, no boisterous sounds of the traffic. She was content with just walking along the sidewalk for hours on end.

There was a bench under a tree (Cliché, but also comforting). She sat down, pulling out her book. _Ophelia_.

_**This place is boring. **_The spirit whined, floating in circles around Sarah.

She sighed, "Bite me."

_**You're making yourself sound crazy again… **_it mused.

She ignored it for a few moments, "You know… I never really figured out your name. 10 years of being stuck with you and I don't even know your name."

You never thought to ask. Trust me, I know.

She rolled her eyes, "Ok then. What's your name?"

My name can be whatever I want it to be.

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

_**Hmmm… Master? Mistress? Goddess? Your Highness?**_

Sarah gave a frustrated groan. "Ok, how about a name that I'd be _willing _to call you."

_**I'll go with…Elnora.**_

"Elnora is Ophelia's mentor…" Sarah fidgeted with the end of her bookmark.

Exactly.

Silence.

_**Aww, did I make her mad again?**_

_Don't act like you don't sense that… _Sarah countered.

Screaming.

Sarah stood, looking around for the source of the noise.

Ignore it…

* * *

Screaming.

Izuru perked his head up, speeding up his pace. Matsumoto and Renji were close behind. The rushed over the roof tops, in the direction of the screaming.

"Think it's the kid?" Renji Asked.

A beeping noise came from their pockets. "I don't know if it's that boy, but there _is _a hollow…" Izuru narrowed his blue eyes in the direction of the park.

* * *

He tried to get away, stumbling back, the black tendrils closing in around him. He turned to run, but was stopped when one of the tendrils wrapped itself around his ankle. It lifted him, leaving him dangling upside down. He struggled, but to no avail.

"Poor little boy…" the creature was talking to him! "I'll put you out of your misery…"

His eyes got wider, the tears that were welling up now beginning to fall freely.

The creature froze, still having the boy suspended in the air. "Looks like today is my lucky day… two spirits… no, three spirits in the same area." He made a sound that resembled a chuckle, "I'll just have to make quick work of you…"

The tendrils lifted him further off the ground as a void-type-thing opened in the center of the creature.

The boy cried out, struggling more franticly.

"Zabimaru!"

The creature howled in pain, releasing the boy, as a glint of steal wrapped itself around the boy's captor. He hit the ground with an audible thud, his eyes darting around.

Before him stood three people, one's hair looked almost like the top of a pineapple. The woman had strawberry blond hair and certain features that stuck out. The last one was blonde, and looked rather melancholy.

All three held swords, the girl's being the only one that looked remotely normal. The blonde's sword was bent twice. And the red head tightly grasped something resembled a sword that was stretched out by chains and wrapped around the creature.

* * *

Renji dived into battle, binding the hollow with Zabimaru. "Rangiku-san, get the boy!" Izuru yelled, fighting off some of the tendrils from Renji and himself.

She nodded, rushing over to the boy. "Growl, Haineko!" Her sword dissolved into ash, fighting back the tendrils that were trying to get at the boy.

The black tendrils began to feel heavy under their own weight as Izuru made cut after cut against them.

The creature roared, flexing it's muscles (or at least they thought it was), causing Zabimaru to recoil because of tension and fly back towards Izuru.

Instinctively, the blonde jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the blade.

"_Shut up!"_ Izuru perked his head up. It' wasn't Renji, or Rangiku. He looked in the direction of the noise. A girl, _with long, jet-black hair, _ducked behind a tree.

"Izuru, look out!" Matsumoto exclaimed, bringing Izuru back into the fight just in time to receive a harsh blow to the side, which sent him flying a tree. He hisses in pain, clutching his side.

* * *

Sarah spied on the fight from behind a tree a few hundred meters away. A worried look played her face as she watched Izuru and his friends battle against the creature.

_**Can't even handle a mediocre hollow like that? Pft, weaklings.**_

"Shut up!" Sarah snapped back in a defensive tone.

"_Izuru! Look out!"_

Sarah looked up just in time to make eye contact with Izuru before seeing him get hit in the side by the creature. She made a 'meeping' sound and ducted back behind the tree.

Elnora chuckled, materializing in front of her "Might as well help them… that thing's only gonna' come after us next." She said in monotone.

She stepped a few feet away from the tree, closing her deep red eyes. The next thing Sarah knew, the blade had emerged from _under _the creature and began to pierce it's black skin. She heard the monster let out one last screech before one of the blades pierced the white and red mask. It fell to the ground before dissolving completely.

She peeked out further from behind the tree, trying to convince herself to run and see if Izuru was ok. She was about the take another step when something else caught her eye.

That boy…

Elnora laughed. _**Let me guess, you're shocked to the core that you can still see him? "But he's dead! I killed him!"… That is, unless you've forgotten that. You DID kill him, Sarah…**_

Her eyes stung with tears as she stared in disbelief before turning in the other direction and running.

* * *

When all was said and done, and the boy was safely shipped off to the Seireitei, Matsumoto had convinced her two companions into walking home.

"See, isn't it a beautiful day?" She sang, twirling herself along the sidewalk.

Renji smile, then promptly snorted in apathy after seeing the side-glance he got from Izuru.

The three walked casually down the sidewalk, making idle chit chat before reaching Matsumoto's stop. "I'll be going, I guess… poor Taichou is going to be worried that I disappeared like that…"

Renji and the blonde nodded their goodbyes before heading in the direction of Urahara's shop.

As they walked, the same head of black hair that Izuru had seen before caught his eye again. He turned to see Sarah running down the sidewalk, more than likely in the direction of her own apartment.

"Somethin' the matter, Izuru?" Renji asked, seeing that his buddy had began to lag behind.

Izuru nodded a bit. "It's Sarah… I thought I saw her at the park… and I think that's her now." He said, looking in her general direction.

Renji furrowed his brow, "You mean that weird, Romanian chick?"

The blonde nodded again, and started to follow her. "Izuru? What're you doin'?" Renji said, hesitant to follow him. "I don't want to look like a stalker or somethin'."

Izuru rolled his blue eyes, "Then don't follow me."

Renji looked from side to side, and decided that he'd have his buddies back.

* * *

The only thing on her mind, besides Elnora, was getting home. She slowed her pace down a bit when she was getting close. She panted, out of breath, and leaned against the wall of a building.

Elnora floated around her, humming to herself. "Someone was following you…" she chided a bit.

"Yes, that's something to joke about…" she muttered back.

"Sarah?" She jumped, her gaze falling on a particular blonde and his big-mouthed friend.

She sighed in relief, seeing it was only Izuru. "O-oh… Izuru… h-how are you tonight?"

Renji mouth was agape, and Izuru looked rather surprised as well. She narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"Who's that?" the blonde asked, motioning towards Elnora.

The two girls gasped.

* * *

I figured that since it's been so long since I've updated, I would treat you to a bit of a twist. Hoped you liked it…

By the way… there will be further delays in updating. I'm sick again, and I'm trying to keep up with school and such. But I'll try my hardest to keep the chappies coming!


	8. Chapter 8: Off Topic

Dun, dun, dun

Dun, dun, dun! I bet you all looved the cliffy I left you all .

And, this chapter isn't even going to feature Izuru, Renji, or Sarah! (but you do get a little bit of Gin, Grimmy, Rangiku, and 'Shirou!)

Muahahah!

This chappie might also be a bit short, due to lack of brain capacity right now.

* * *

Realization

By: BlackWidow01

Chapter 8: Off Topic

"Nee, Taichou…" Matsumoto whined to the boy sitting across from her, while idly flipping through the pages of her magazine. "You've been awfully distracted lately… Is something bothering you?"

Toshirou looked up, staring blankly at his lieutenant for a few moments before answering. "No… it's nothing, Matsumoto."

She furrowed her brow, "You're a bad liar, Taichou…" she chuckled a bit, poking his side to make him squirm. "Really, what's on your mind, maybe I can help."

He sighed, "It's just someone I saw…" he trailed off, casting his unfocused eyes to the window.

"Hmm?" She gave him an interested look. "Is Taichou developing a crush? Who is she?" she asked zealously.

Toshirou cringed at the thought. "No! It's nothing like that! Its…" he hesitated, remembering the relationship the woman had had with this person. He contemplated whether it was a good idea to tell her about how he had seen him, and how Jushirou had told him to keep watch. Above all, he didn't want to upset her (because underneath his icy shell, he _did _actually have feelings).

She tilted her head to the side, "Taichou?"

He gave a frustrated sigh, deciding that she would find out eventually. "The other day… I saw Gin Ichimaru…"

There was a long silence. Matsumoto wanted not to believe the name that had slipped past her Taichou's lips, but at the same time, she knew he wouldn't lie to her. "I see…" her normally happy, light expression had faded to one of sorrow.

She slipped on a cheerful smile before looking back up at the white haired boy before her. "So, why do you think they're down here on Earth already, Taichou?"

He glanced at her, "Hard to say… Knowing Gin, It's probably no good." His gaze remained on the setting sun through the window.

Her stomach was making her feel ill. "Um… Taichou…" he looked at her. Matsumoto felt uneasy. "What if I told you that I doubted Gin had any malicious intent when he joined Aizen?"

The boy looked confused. "I'd ask you why." He stated flatly.

She could tell Toshirou didn't trust Gin, with what happened with Aizen and all. "I just don't think he's in it for the evil-ness of the whole situation…" she diverted her gaze.

The boy couldn't tell if she was defending him because of how he helped her in the past, or if she actually trusted him.

Toshirou sighed, not knowing how he should answer.

* * *

Gin peered down from his apartment window to the scene unfolding on the street. His adorable little Izuru shocked to see his buddy's second spirit. He gave an amused giggle. "It sorta reminds me of some of the romance novels I read…"

Grimmjow snorted. "Aren't we supposed to be searching for some special spirit or somethin'?"

Gin sighed. "Grimmy, you ain't been payin' attention have ya'?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "No. Not really." He said bluntly.

The silver haired man giggled a bit. "Grimmy, I found our wondergirl a while ago." He turned to Grimmjow, that never fading smile playing his face. "In fact, she's down there…" he pointed to the window.

The other man's face sparked with interest as he stood up and dragged himself to the window. "If that's her, then what're we waitin' for?" he eyed Gin.

He smiled more. "I wanna tease her a bit. And I'll get to have some fun with my Izuru-chan too."

Grimmjow sighed. "You're a freak." He said plopping down on the couch again.

* * *

Toshirou sighed, thankful Matsumoto had been so understanding to let him leave and take a walk.

"I hope that woman knows that I wouldn't hesitate to kill that…" he sighed, somehow losing the will rant.

His hand left his pocket only to fiddle with his mobile phone. "Nothing out of the usual…" he gave a sigh, ashamed of the fact that he actually wanted a hollow or _something_ to come out.

He remembered once back in the Seireitei:

"Hitsugaya-kun! How are you this fine day?" Said Sousuke Aizen, captain of the fifth division.

_The small boy looked up at the taller man. His lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, was standing on the other side of him. "Aizen-taichou, is there something you need?"_

_He heard the silver haired man giggle. "So cold." He said in an amused voice._

_Aizen smiled. "Hush, Gin." He looked back at Toshirou. "I wanted to share some advice with you… Seeing how you're new to this whole captain business."_

_He nodded in the captain's direction._

_Sousuke smiled, adjusting his rectangular glasses. "You see… there are going to be villains and such out there who will try to break you." He paused, giving the boy a look that sent shivers down his spine. "You __**will **__lose battles. You __**will **__lose loved ones. It's all inevitable." Sousuke's normally bright presents had faded. "You __**will **__doubt yourself, and your abilities to protect those around you."_

_Toshirou's expression never faltered, but he felt like a deer that had been thrown into a highway._

"_This has led some Shinigami to insanity." There was an awkward silence._

"_Taichou, maybe you should get to the point?" Gin interjected, his snake like smile never leaving his face._

_Aizen nodded. "My point is this. The first step to disproving your own insanity is accepting the fact that you have problems." He smiled his charming smile._

_Toshirou stopped, staring at the two men as they walked away._

He sighed. "No morals, not happy theme, not even a heartwarming story to back that stupid piece of advice up…" he said to himself.

After the new evil tri had left the Seireitei, Toshirou had asked himself over and over again why he had trusted that man after that day.

The answer was evident though, because Hinamori trusted him.

It was stupid, he knew that, but she was the closest thing to a family he had. He couldn't have driven her away by repeating what Sousuke had said to him. He could only shake his head a bit and nod along with Hinamori every time the man got brought up in conversation.

Toshirou sighed. "Reality sucks…" he muttered, situating himself on the bank on the river.

The buildings across the river made a perfect frame around the setting sun. He sat there and watched for a few minutes before his attention turned to something on the street.

_Kira, Abarai… and that girl from the beach…But who's that? _He asked himself, spotting another read headed girl standing behind the one from the beach.

He decided to stay out of the situation until it got out of hand. Instead he would just sit back and watch.

* * *

Matsumoto sighed, staring at the ceiling. "Taichou wouldn't lie to me…" she though out loud. "But I just can't believe it…"

They had been such good friends. Granted she, despite the years of knowing him, still knew very little about him.

She would always look at other friends and think about how she could almost know what they were thinking. But not with Gin. He was truly a mystery to everyone.

Except Aizen, of course… Because that royal bastard knew a little bit more about everyone.

He saw Hinamori's weakness; used it. Saw Toshirou's feelings about Hinamori; used them. And she didn't doubt that he had used Tousen's sense of justice Urhara's stupid regrets to his own advantage either.

But was he using Gin too?

The very thought made her feel strangely sick. Gin had always come off as one of those clever guys that played innocent until the time came. There had to be something else behind it.

Blackmail?

What could he be hiding? Gin didn't seem like the type who would have skeletons in the closet.

Maybe he _was _in it for the sake of it. Maybe Gin actually _was _evil…

Matsumoto shuddered. She didn't want to let her mind wonder like this. But it bothered her so much. She almost wished that Toshirou hadn't told her that.

* * *

His fingers skimped over the keyboard, his eyes scanning over the information on the screen.

Jushirou had been lying when he told the tenth division captain he would inform Yamamoto about Ichimaru. It was too early on. He didn't have the least bit of an idea what they were planning. To tell the truth, he wasn't even sure if he could believe the boy.

The white haired man gave an exasperated sigh. "I need to get more information…" he messaged his temples. "I suppose I'll just have to wait for Hitsugaya-san to get back to me…"

"Get back to you on what?" came Shinsui from right behind him.

Jushirou jumped a bit. "Kyoraku-san… What are you doing here?"

The dark haired man furrowed his brows. "I came to check up on you… You've been locked up here for almost two days, Jushirou."

Jushirou chuckled. "Kyoraku…can you keep a secret?"

* * *

Hoped you liked that. I felt the need to throw 'Shirou and Rangiku into the mix. And we couldn't forget that little peek into Grimmy and Gin's life, could we?

(That sounds like a bad sitcom…)

Remember, I loves me my reviews .


	9. Chapter 9: Truth

I'ma guess that your all pretty mad at me for not showing any of the little scene going on between Sarah, Izuru, and Renji…

I'ma guess that your all pretty mad at me for not showing any of the little scene going on between Sarah, Izuru, and Renji…

Well, you all get your wish now .

Enjoy!

* * *

Realization

By: BlackWidow01

Chapter 9: Truth

Sarah's heard was racing. _No way! No way! This can't be happening! _

Izuru was thinking the same thing.

Elnora gave a chuckle. "It seems we've been caught…"

Izuru eyed the spirit suspiciously before shifting his gaze back to Sarah. "S-Sarah… What's going on?" Renji remained quiet.

Her eyes were wide, as she tried to understand the situation. Elnora smiled, "Yeah, Sarah, I think Blondie needs an explanation."

"Shut up!" She snapped back, almost out of instinct.

Izuru and Renji both jumped a bit. As far as Izuru was concerned, Sarah was not the type of person to ever yell.

Her eyes fell back to the blonde, who was still wearing that look of disbelief. "Izuru…" she struggled for words. She had dreaded the day she would have to tell _anyone,_ let alone someone she considered a friend about Elnora. "M-Meet Elnora…" she said quietly.

Izuru looked to the other spirit who just smiled. _I don't trust her…_

"N-Nice to meet you." Renji still remained quiet.

Elnora eyed Renji. "What's this? Pineapple head finally has his mouth shut? What has the world come to?"

Renji snapped out of his daze. "What was that?" he said twitching.

"Abarai-kun…" Izuru put a hand on his shoulder.

Elnora laughed. "You heard what I said. You have a big mouth."

Sarah growled. "Please, don't start anything…"

_**Too Late… I'm having fun…**_

Izuru eyed the spirit and Sarah with a confused look.

Renji's eyes sparked with anger. "What, just because you're a floaty… thing doesn't mean that you can just throw insults around!"

Elnora rolled her eyes. "And what are you gonna do about it, huh?" She said, leaning down to Renji's eye level.

"I'm sorry, but I don't hit girls." He said as coolly as he could.

The spirit laughed. "You think you can hit me! Ha!"

"Stop it!" Sarah said, shooting the spirit a death glare.

The red head growled, wishing he had Zabimaru handy.

The spirit continued her assault. "Listen, loudmouth, all you can do is run to the end of your leash and bark." She said bluntly, before looking at Izuru. "And what about you, Blondie? You haven't said much. Why don't you control your buddy a little bit, huh?"

Izuru stayed quiet, narrowing his gaze a bit.

"What, either of you got anything to say?" She said, and amused smile on her face. "Maybe I can make you talk?" she said, the blades appearing below her.

Sarah immediately stepped in front of the spirit, "I pulover la spre Dumnezeu! Dacă tu durere fiecare de pe ei…" She said darkly.

All went quiet.

"Hmm… they're arguing about something…" Toshirou said to himself, before chuckling a bit. "They should've noticed me by now…"

The boy sighed lazily, as he continued to silently spie on them.

* * *

Elnora eyed Sarah for a few moments. "Oh look… we got her mad…" she chuckled, twirling around a few times. "I think I'll take my leave now…" she said, fading away.

Sarah clenched her fists, turning back to Izuru and Renji, forcing a fake smile onto her face. "I-I'm so sorry about that…" she trailed off.

Izuru didn't really know what to say. There was an awkward silence.

Sarah looked from one to the other. "I-I should b-be going…" she says quietly. 'I-I'm sorry I don't have time to explain this all right now." She turned to walk away.

"Sarah! W-wait…" Izuru put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit. She looked up, her emerald eyes meeting Izuru's. "Maybe I should walk you home…"

Renji took that as he cue to leave. "I gotta go, Izuru… I'll talk to you tomorrow…" he said as if nothing had ever happened.

Izuru looked at Sara for a few moments, after nodding his goodbye to Renji. "Y-you don't have to explain anything to me… if you don't want…"

The girl stayed quiet, still clenching her fists.

Izuru sighed. "I-I'll leave… if you want…"

She shook her head, looking up at him. "N-no! I-it's not that…" she sighed. "I just… I just don't know what to say…"

The blonde stayed quiet.

"You really want to know the whole story?" she asked with an exhausted tone in her voice.

Izuru nodded. "B-but you don't have to tell me if you don't want…."

She sighed. "It's ok…" there was a short pause. "It started when I was about ten… I've always been picked on. And it was really back when I was in elementary school. One day I came home and I was a wreck. My parents weren't home and such. Basic setting for a depressed grade-schooler to go hang herself, right?" she looked up at Izuru.

He stayed quiet, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Well… looking back on the day, I probably should have." She sighed. "I was crying and all that jazz… and I started hearing a voice…"

The blonde took a guess. "That other spirit?"

Sarah nodded. "But I didn't figure that out until later…" she sighed. "She always told me to do stuff… Most of it violent or hateful towards someone who's hurt me. But now she takes it as 'she's only looking out for my best interest' and all that stupid crap…"

The two of them rounded the corner, nearing Sarah's apartment. "And she's just kinda been there ever since then…"

There was a silence between the two, Izuru not want to say something wrong, and Sarah not wanting to tell the _whole _story.

_**You know he's hiding something from you, Sarah… go ahead, ask him… it's only fair…**_

Sarah thought for a few moments. "And what about you, Mr. 'I'm from Toyama visiting buddies'. I saw how you were fighting that… thing. I think you've got some explaining to do as well." She stopped and faces Izuru, her hands on her hips.

Izuru stared at her for a few moments. "U-uh…" the blonde sighed. "If I tell you, you have to promise you didn't hear it from me."

The girl nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm a Shinigami…" Izuru mentally slapped himself, _I shouldn't be telling her this!_ "Uh… W-we escort dead souls to the Seireitei…"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "What about that think you were fighting, huh? What was that?"

Izuru sighed as they began to walk again. "That was a hallow. They're troubled souls he feed on other spirits, preferably strong ones." He looked down at Sarah. "I'm actually surprised you haven't been targeted by one…"

The girl looked up at him. "Why would one of those things attack me?"

Izuru sighed. "They feed on spirits. The stronger the spirit, the more they want it." He paused for a few seconds. "Just the fact that you're a host to two spirits without going completely insane shows that you're really strong!"

Sarah chuckles nervously. "I wouldn't say I was completely sane, either." She said quietly.

* * *

Matsumoto made her way down the street silently. _He's somewhere in this town…_she closed her eyes, her heart pounding. _I miss him…_

She didn't watch where she was going, causing her to bump into someone. The redhead looked up.

He had aqua colored hair, and scowl on his face. He stayed quiet.

"I-I'm sorry… I wasn't watching where I was going…" she bowed her head slightly in courtesy.

The man ignored her and turned the other way. Matsumoto huffed. _Rude bastard… I apologized._

She turned to walk in her own direction when it hit her. _There's something different about him…_She could sense his reiatsu.

She waited a few moments before turning to follow him.

* * *

"Would you like to come in, Izuru?" Sarah said looking up at the blonde, noting that she hated the fact that he was taller.

He looked at her for a while. _They know she's here now…It'd be safer if I did… _"Do you mind?"

She shook her head, leading him up to her apartment.

It was small, about the same size as his own place. There was a red couch against the wall with a window, and other insignificant furnishings.

"Have a seat, I'll go get us something to drink…" said the girl as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Izuru did as he was told and took a seat on the couch, casting his gaze out the window.

* * *

She followed him for a few minutes before he turned into an apartment complex. She hesitated, but followed him in.

After he went into his apartment, Matsumoto leaned her head against the door to listen.

"_Are you just going to stand there and stare out that window while we're here?" _it was the man she had followed.

"_Maybe..." _

Matsumoto's heart skipped a beat. She recognized that voice, but who was it.

There was a sigh. _"Stalker."_

She heard the other person chuckle.

Her ears perked up.

"Ne, Gin, where do you go when you're gone?" asked Matsumoto, looking up at the boy standing in the entrance of their small hut.His smiles broadened a bit. "Maybe I'll tell ya some day, Ran-chan…"

Matsumoto huffed. "That's not fair!" she stopped herself from yelling. "I worry about you, Gin… it's dangerous around here… I never know if you're actually going to come back…" she reached up to rub her eyes.

_The next thing she knew, Gin was on his knees in front of her. He pulled her into a friendly hug. "Ran-chan… dun worry." _

_Her heart stopped. 'He smells nice…' she thought as he pulled away. Her face was blank, a light blush on her face._

_Gin chuckled. "You're so cute, Ran-chan."_

"Gin…" she whispered as she leaned back against the wall next to the door.

* * *

They talked for hours before Sarah offered to let Izuru sleep on her couch. It was late, almost 1 AM. He agreed, and was sleeping within a half an hour. Sarah leaned back in her bed, sighing.

_**You're so nice Sarah… It makes me sick.**_

The girl rolled her eyes, ignoring the spirit.

* * *

Okie pokie… This chappie was a bit longer than normal, huh?

This document uploader is starting to get on my last nerve. Everything I have bold+italicized for Elnora shows up as plain text .

All I have to say is: GIN AND MATSUMOTO WILL NOT BE A PARING, DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP!

Ahem. And we can't forget the usual "Dun forget to review me 3


	10. Chapter 10: One More

Well, so far you all seem to be happy with me for ending the cliffy on the last chapter, lets see how this on goes

Well, so far you all seem to be happy with me for ending the cliffy on the last chapter, lets see how this on goes.

It's pretty much gonna be split half and half between Matsumoto and Gin, and Sarah and Izuru…

* * *

Realization

By: BlackWidow01

Chapter 10: One More

"Grimmy, did ya hear that?" Gin said, his head turning to the door to their apartment.

Grimmjow ignored the man, having decided a few hours ago to stay away from him and his stalker-ish ways.

The man frowned, walking over to the door.

* * *

Sarah fidgeted in her bed, not being able to fall asleep. She gave a frustrated sigh, sitting up in her bed. Her eyes fell on the clock. _2:00 am on the nose… _

Maybe some warm milk might help you…

Sarah nodded, lifting herself from the bed and walking into the living room. She paused for a few moments, staring at Izuru asleep on the couch. He was sound asleep. _He looks kina cute… _She thought to herself.

The spirit chuckled, _**Aw… Sarah has a crush…**_

Sarah rolled her eyes, walking into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of milk, not really focusing on the glass.

Sarah, you're making a mess…

She looked back down at the glass, seeing it overflow onto the counter. She groaned, "Shit…"

Sarah, young ladies shouldn't cuss like that…

"Bite me…" she says, pulling out a towel to clean the counter with. There was a silence between the two as she slowly cleaned the milk off the counter.

Your hands are shaking, Sarah…

Sarah closed her eyes, trying to block the spirit out.

There was a small gust of wind from an open window nearby, sending a chill down Sarah's spine.

"You want more…" the voice came from behind her. She went to turn around, but found that she couldn't.

A hand wrapped around her wrists. "This isn't enough anymore…" the spirit whispered in her ear, tracing the shallow scars on the girl's arms. "That's why you killed that boy…"

Sarah shuddered, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. "N-No…" she muttered, just above a whisper, the tears stinging her eyes.

Elnora let out a quiet chuckle. "But you're not alone tonight…"

The girl's eyes widened, her mind starting to race. She struggled against the spirit's grip. "N-No… No! I would never…"

"But his skin is so pale and fair… can you imagine how beautiful it would look stained red?" Elnora whispered in the girl's ear.

Sarah whipped around, her heart pounding in her chest. She slid down the counter, holding her head. "N-No… I would never to do that to Izuru!" the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Elnora chuckled, looking down on the girl. "Why? You hardly know the boy… What difference will another victim make?"

The girl clenched her trembling fists. "This is different… Izuru is my friend…" she said quietly.

Elnora paused. "You think he won't abandon you too?" She resisted a laugh, leaning down to the girl's eyelevel. "Once he finds out what you did… He'll leave, just like all the others."

Sarah shook his head. "N-No… He'd understand why... It's because of you. He'll know…"

Elnora rolled her eyes. "He doesn't even know yet! You can't say he'll understand!"

"But I trust him…" she said, slowly bringing herself to stand.

Elnora went quiet for a few minutes, and then sighed. "You know… You can go from a complete mess to a very nice, composed lady in a matter of second… I'm starting to think you're bipolar too."

* * *

Toshirou gave a small sigh after watching the girl and Kira walk off. He wondered what they were talking about, but didn't have the energy to follow them. He figured that Izuru was struggling with real world relationships.

A small smile tugged at the boy's lips at the thought of Kira having a girlfriend.

He then gave a quiet laugh at what he thought Renji's reaction would be after finding this out.

* * *

The woman resisted the urge to bang her head against the door. She sighed, leaning her head against the door, not realizing the sound of footsteps was getting closer.

There was s short silence before the surface she was resting against was pulled away. She nearly fell, and looked up at the culprit who opened the door was.

She gasped seeing that smile.

* * *

Gin was utterly shocked that to see the person almost fall on his dainty feet (given the fact the Gin thought his feet were dainty). It took him a few moments to realize who it was that was staring up at him.

Grey eyes, strawberry blonde hair, not to mention other features that are better left unmentioned. After a few moments of silence, his mind ticked.

Then he did something unexpected.

"R-Rangiku?"

He stuttered.

* * *

Izuru stirred in his sleep, nuzzling his face into the silky feel of the blankets. It took him a few moments to recall the night before.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around the apartment. It was only ten am, and he was fairly certain that Sarah was still sleeping. Which is why he nearly jumped three feet off the couch when she popped out from the kitchen asking him if he wanted breakfast.

Sarah chuckled, "Izuru, are you ok?"

He sighed in relief, and then smiled a bit. "You just scared me… that's all…" he said softly.

She frowned a bit. "Are you hungry?"

Izuru paused, then nodded with a cheery smile.

* * *

Matsumoto stood up, facing the man before her.

Silver hair, slitted eyes; the only thing missing was his fox like smile. It was replaced by surprised look.

"R-Rangiku?"

It annoyed her to even hear him say her name.

So she did somethin unexpected.

"You… you…"

And she slapped him.

* * *

Izuru felt a pang of pain go through him as he sat quietly on the couch. He looked out the window, having the feeling that he missed something he shouldn't have.

Sarah reappeared from the kitchen, holding a plate in one hand, a glass of orange juice in the other, and a piece of toast in her mouth. She carefully sat the plate down, along with the orange juice. "There you go, Izuru."

The blonde smiled at her, bowing his head in thanks. "Aren't you eating, Sarah?"

She smiled, taking a bit of the toast. "I'm fine." She said cheerily.

She was trying to push the last night's occurrences to the back of her mind. She had come so close to losing herself control all together. She couldn't risk Izuru finding out her secrets. He was the closest thing to a friend that she had, and she was ready to lose him.

* * *

If it were any other person, Gin would have cought the hand and retaliated. But he was as surprised at she was. H

He could tell she was angry, and he could also understand her anger. The way he left, he was lucky to be living right now.

There was a long silence, and no one was going to say anything… so Grimmjow decided to start the conversation.

"So, Foxy, you know her?" he asked, peering at the woman from the couch.

Gin nodded with a small sigh. He gently grabbed Matsumoto's shoulder and lead her out of the apartment, away from Grimmjow.

* * *

Ok, there you go. Chapter 10. Sorry for the lack of updates…

This story might go on hold for a little while, I've been REALLY busy and all. You guys can message me if you want thought .


	11. Chapter 11: Set in Stone

Well, I hoped you guys missed me… I've been SOOOOO busy! That's the only reason it's taken me so long to update… Sorry…

So, here we go… Lets give this a shot, shall we?

* * *

Realization

By: The Author Formally Known as BlackWidow01

Chapter 11: Set in Stone

Sarah leans heavily against the wall behind her bed, the events of the past few days replaying over and over in her head. It was three days ago that Izuru had spent the night at her house. It was also three days ago that he had come within moments of becoming a victim of her unintentionally horrible intent.

She closed her eyes tightly, letting out a loud sigh. "What is wrong with me…?" she asked herself over and over again.

There had been another headline in the paper. A teenage girl had been killed in her home around the same area that the first victim had been.

_**There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, Dear… **_Elnora said in a flat tone.

Sarah clenched her fists. "Shut up! Don't tell me there's nothing wrong with me!" her eyes stung with tears. "I've hurt so many innocent people! None of them ever did anything!"

Porcelain arms wrapped themselves around Sarah's neck, long fingers gently drumming against the girl's shoulder. "You're wrong, Sarah… That girl was a bully… You know that… she was only in that school to screw guys and party. And that boy… he walked all over his parents. He got to do whatever he wanted and he never respected either his father or his mother…"

Sarah whimpered quietly. "But it isn't my place to punish them..." she said between gritted teeth.

Elnora chuckled. "If you won't… who will?"

Sarah clenched her fists tighter, drawing a few drops of blood from her palm. "I… I don't know! But that doesn't mean that I should be the one to do it!" she yelled pulling away from the woman.

Elnora roughly grabbed Sarah by her bleeding hand. "Aw, Sarah, you're bleeding…" she said in a rather gentle tone before leaning in to examine her hand. The girl struggled to pull away, her breathing hitched slightly.

Elnora teasingly licked away some of the blood on the girl's hand. Sarah struggled more, trying frantically to pull her hand away. "S-Stop it!"

Elnora let out snide laugh. "Are you scared of me Sarah?" the woman asked, pulling Sarah closer to her face.

Sarah whimpered more, her emerald eyes widening. "P-Please… S-Stop…"

Before she knew what happened, Elnora had Sarah pinned to the bed. "You really need to grow a backbone, Sarah." She said bitterly, staring her right in the eyes.

Sarah stayed silent, her heard pounding in her chest.

"You're weak without me." Elnora said leaning closer to the girl, now hovering just above her.

Sarah was petrified. As much as she wanted to, she could move. Her eyes remained locked with Elnora's as she laid still as a dear on her bed.

Elnora cracked a smile. "Without me… you're nothing."

Sarah couldn't stop it. She had no control over the situation.

Their lips met.

* * *

"Rangiku-chan… what are you doin' here?" Gin asked, rubbing his cheek tenderly.

Matsumoto huffed, looking in the other direction. "I was following your roommate because he looked suspicious."

Gin chuckled softly. "Did it ever occur to you that it mighta been a bit dangerous to follow Grimmy around?"

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "Oh, _now _you care!"

The silver haired man cringed. "That was cold, Rangiku-chan…"

"You think _that's_ cold? What about you! You left the Seireitei with that backstabbing bastard! How do you think I felt?" Matsumoto hadn't meant it to sound the way it did. She didn't want it to sound as if she had feelings for him.

Gin let out a quiet sigh. "I'm sorry, Rangiku-chan… But you don't understand…" he trailed off. He had never felt this nervous, even when in the presence of Aizen.

Matsumoto took a step in front of the man, turning to face him. "I won't understand…? I won't understand?!" She took a step in front of him, frowning deeply. Her hand was pulled back ready to smack him again.

Gin cought her hand, gently pushing it back down. "Rangiku-chan… please don't smack me again…" his smile had faded into a deep frown.

Matsumoto stared at him for a few moments. "Why'd you leave, Gin?" she sighed, looking down. "You know, Kira took it pretty hard…"

"I figured he would…" Gin replied quietly.

Matsumoto growled. "And you left anyway? You heartless bastard! How could you!?"

Gin cringed again. "R-Rangiku-chan… I… I…"

The women shook her head. "No! I don't want to hear your excuses!" she was raising her voice, grabbing the attention of the people on the street.

Grin sighed. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Grimmjow leaned against the windowpane, looking down upon Gin and the (in his opinion) crazy broad. "Jeez… Those two fight like they're married."

* * *

Elnora chuckled, cherishing the look on Sarah's face. Her eyes were wide with terror, tears rolling down the side of her face.

"To think… a little kiss could unwind you like that…" she whispered in the girl's ear.

She felt helpless, weak, and vulnerable.

A quiet whimper escaped her throat as she stared blankly at the ceiling, doing anything to avoid eye contact.

Knock knock knock

Elnora smiled slyly. "My timing sucks, huh?" she asked as she faded away.

Sarah laid on her bed for a few moments trying to gather herself enough to go to the door. She sat up with a heavy sigh and tenderly wiped her tears away.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she made her way to the door. She took a few deep breaths, trying to wipe her mind clean of what had just happened.

She opened the door, gasping lightly after seeing Izuru at her door.

"Izuru… What are you doing here?" The boisterous, read-head one stood about a foot behind the blonde, looking a bit impatient.

Izuru smiled warmly. "Well, I haven't been able to get a hold of you since the other day… I just dropped by to see if you were ok…" he said quietly, thinking his words would offend her.

Sarah chuckled a bit. "Aww… thank you Izuru." She replied with a small smile.

Drip drip

Izuru perked his head up and looked to the floor. Two drops of blood fell from the girl's hand. "S-Sarah….! What happened to your hand?"

Sarah looked down at her hand. "Oh… it's nothing. I just… I just broke a glass, that's all."

The blonde furrowed his brows, "We should bandage that…"

"N-No, that's not necessary, Izuru…" Sarah said with a timid shake of her head.

Before Izuru had a chance to say anything, Renji had reached passed him and grabbed the girl by the arm. Sarah let out a squeak, a light blush coming to her cheek as he examined her hand.

"Abarai-kun… that's rude…" Izuru scolded, but the redhead paid no heed.

Sarah let out a heavy sigh. "H-Here… You guys come in…" she said, swiftly pulling her arm from Renji's grip. "I'll go get some bandages…"

Izuru and Renji nodded in unison. "Oi, Izuru… It definitely wasn't glass that cut Little Miss Romania's hand…"he said as he plopped down on the couch.

Izuru tilted his head to the side. "Hmm?"

"It looks like the marks were made by finger nails… or something like that."

The blonde frowned a bit. "I see… But, it's none of our business."

Renji let out a frustrated sigh. "Chick's full of mysteries."

* * *

Gin had never felt as awkward as he did then. He had left the Seireitei with hopes that he would never have to face Matsumoto again.

He recalled a time when he had set a fine line between the terms 'friend' and 'lover'. Little did he know that the woman with the strawberry blonde hair had done the same.

They were both rather confident that the other hadn't crossed that line. But that only made them think: _'Have I?'_

Gin had secretly hoped that it was set in stone that they would never be together. He had long planned to leave the Seireitei with Aizen when he realized he could've been leading Matsumoto on. Of course he would never come out and actually say, "I'll never be with you." to her. Not only would it have been incredibly rude, but, above all, he didn't want to hurt her.

Matsumoto had thought the same thing. She was one of the few that could see past Gin's seemingly indestructible outer shell and knew that he, like all humans (or spirit's in their case), could be hurt.

And it was exactly what they were thinking as they sat on the bank, discussing feelings… Matsumoto's more than Gins, of course.

"So, Gin… why are you here? On earth I mean." She asked, her gray eyes locked on reflection of the sun on the water.

Gin stretched out in the grass, his arms folded behind his head. "Well, ya see… there's a girl here in this town, that Sousuke-taichou wants to get his hands on before he puts his whole evil pan into motion."

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The taller man crinkled his nose. "She's special." He said flatly.

The woman rolled her eyes. "How so?"

"Her body has the mental, physical, and spiritual capacity to host two spirits." He said, holding up two fingers childishly.

Matsumoto gasped. She knew that almost any other human put under that kind of stress would surely die. "B-but… what does Aizen plan on doing with her?"

Gin shrugged. "Well, for one… he digs her second spirit. Cold, uncaring, and sadistic." He chuckled a bit. "I got a chance to meet her… not the nicest of people. But she was pretty protective of the host girl, who, I must say, is pretty cute." Gin's smile grew.

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes, for a few moments thinking that Gin had his own unholy intentions for the girl. She sighed, knowing better then to think that.

"Ne, Rangiku-chan, can you do me a favor?" Gin asked innocently.

The woman huffed. "Why would I do you a favor?"

He crinkled his nose. "Just make sure you tell Izu and Abarai about Sousuke's plan."

Matsumoto stared at him for a few moments. "Hm?" a confused look played her face.

But it was too late, for Gin had already disappeared.

* * *

Hey you guys! I decided to treat you guys to an… ugh, how should I describe this chapter?

Eh, either way… you guys can feel free to set up an "I hate so-and-so" club… I wouldn't blame you with the OC's I got… hehe…

Remember! Katy LURVES comments!


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise

See… I told you guys I would update as soon as I could 3

See… I told you guys I would update as soon as I could 3

* * *

Realization

By: LithiumFuufy

Chapter 12: Surprise

Sarah sighed quietly, taking a seat across Izuru and Renji. She nervously fidgeted with the newly wrapped bandage on her hand. "You guys shouldn't worry about me… You didn't have to come…"

"Pft. You think _I _care? I only came 'cause Izuru did." The blonde shot Renji a glare, sighing quietly.

Sarah chuckled quietly. "I feel so loved…" she looked around nervously. "Can I get you guys something? Tea?" she offered as she stood.

"That'd be wonderful." The blonde smiled at her. Renji, on the other hand, just shrugged.

The girl sighed quietly, disappearing into the kitchen.

Renji snorted "She seems fidgety…"

Izuru nodded in agreement. "Something happened… But I don't want to intrude…" his mind drifted back to the few days beforehand.

"I pulover la spre Dumnezeu! Dacă tu durere fiecare de pe ei…"

"It probably has something to do with Elnora…" the blonde replied quietly.

Renji rolled his eyes. "You're calling that bitch by name now?"

* * *

"Oi, Foxy, Aizen-sama sent Ulquiorra to give us somethin'…" Grimmjow yelled from his spot on the couch as the man made his way into the apartment.

Gin cocked a brow. "Hmm?"

The aqua-haired man help up a small tablet. "He said that Aizen wants us to break this thing…"

There was a short silence as Gin leaned against the wall next to the window. He let out a quiet, yet amused chuckle. "It seems Sousuke-taichou is getting restless…"

Grimmjow blinked a few times, "What _is_ it?"

"It's used to bait Hallow…" the man answer in an entertained tone. "It'll cause a whole bunch of Hollow to gather in the area surrounding the bait… But it'll only do that if we break it…" Gin suddenly took on a professional sounding tone.

The espada stared at the tablet in his hands for a few moments. "Why would he want us to do that? One would figure he'd want the town to actually _be here_ when he sends it to oblivion."

Gin smiled inwardly, turning to face the window. "Maybe Sousuke wants to test our little princess and her friend…"

Grimmjow reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Speaking of that little girl, Aizen-sama also sent a message…" he unfolded the paper. "He wants us to go back to Hueco Mundo… And he wants us to bring her with us."

"Aw… that takes the fun out of it…" the man pouted a bit. "And the love interest was only beginning!"

"Eh?"

* * *

_**Something's wrong… **_Elnora cautioned as she floated around the small kitchen.

Sarah rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the spirit. _'What makes you say that?'_

The women chuckle quietly. _**The two lover boys in there are acting funny… and there's a high concentration of spirit energy somewhere near…**_

'_Maybe they're afraid of you… Ugh…' _she closed her eyes, setting the empty teapot in the sink. _'Where is the energy coming from?'_

Elnora looked around for a few moments, before pointing out the window. _**There.**_

"The apartment across the street?" Sarah asked, tilting her head to side.

* * *

Toshirou let out a quiet sigh as he reclined on the roof of Inoue's house. Matsumoto had been rather distracted lately. The boy figured it'd be best (and safest) if he left her _alone _to make dinner.

His icy blue eyes trailed across the sky, lazily forming shapes with the clouds in his mind. After a few minutes he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against his forearms.

A distant thundering sound jolted him from his relaxed state. The boy sat up, looking around for a few minutes he tried to regain his senses.

He let out a quiet sigh. _'Storm clouds…damn…' _he thought as he lifted himself off the roof.

He hopped off to roof, through the window, and into the kitchen. Crossing his arms over his chest.

Matsumoto stood in the kitchen, her mind obviously on something other than the rice she was currently spooning into bowls.

"Matsumoto." Toshirou said, leaning against the wall in the kitchen. Just watching his lieutenant act so distracted made him nervous.

The women jumped at the sound of her captain's voice. "Y-Yes, Taichou?" she asked, whipping around to face him. "Is there something you need?"

The boy nodded, closing his eyes some. The women had been like this for a few days now, and it was beginning to make him uneasy. "There's something wrong with you. What happened?"

Matsumoto blinked a few times. _'Doesn't miss a beat, does he?' _She thought to herself as she flashed a fake smile. "Something's wrong with me?" she chuckled nervously. "Taichou, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." He said, shaking his head in a warding manor. "Last night you broke one of Orihime-san's dishes, and the night before that you nearly cut my hand off. Something is distracting you, and I intend on finding out what it is."

The women looked down, sighing quietly. "I… It's nothing!"

Toshirou narrowed his deep teal eyes. "Matsumoto." He said in a rather threatening tone.

"Oh, fine!' she yelled back at him, letting out another heavy sigh. "I… I ran into Gin Ichimaru the other day-"

"And you didn't tell me?!" he exclaimed, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat.

The women shook her head. "No, I did not, Taichou…" she cast her gray eyes to the ground. "But, once again, I don't think that he has any evil intent…"

The boy rolled his eyes. "That's not the point, Matsumoto…" he sighed, taking a few moments to consider her feelings. "Did he tell you anything interesting? One would figure that he would confide in you, of all people."

Matsumoto nodded vigorously. "He told me to warn Kira of something… but I found it kind of odd…"

"Hmm?" Toshirou cocked a brow, staring at the women.

The women continued. "He said there is a girl here in this town that Aizen is after." This peaked Toshirou's interest. "He said that she has the ability to hold two spirits in one body without… well… you know…"

Toshirou blinked a few times before turning to the door. "I have somewhere I need to be."

* * *

"I'll have the honor of fetching wondergirl for us, Grimmy! If they cause any trouble, you have permission to take care of the lil' Captain and any of the other Shinigami… Gin bit his lip as he walked past the aqua haired man.

The man twitched with anger. "Good to know I have your permission, Gin_-sama_…" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Dun call me that, Grimmy." Gin replied with a small frown. "And Sousuke-taichou likes me better, therefore I'm in charge."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Grimmjow stood up. "Oi, Foxy… Did you know that crazy broad from the other day?"

The other man let out a sigh. "Yes. Why dya' ask, Grimmy?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Just curious… Now go. You got a girl to kidnap…"

* * *

Izuru sighed quietly, running a hand through his hair. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling, Abarai-kun…"

The redhead nodded in agreement. "Yeah… something just ain't right…"

**Crash**

Both teens whipped around at the sudden sound. "That came from the kitchen…" Renji muttered.

* * *

"Don't worry, Sarah-chan… You'll be perfectly fine with me…" The silver haired man whispered in the girl's ear.

Sarah trembled, her citrus colored eyes widening.

"Let her go you bastard!" Elnora hissed, chained blades beginning to appear around her.

Gin shook his head, gently pressing the blade of his sword to the girl's neck, causing her to whimper. "You should threaten a loved ones captor… you never know what might happen…" a drop of blood rolled down her neck.

Elnora growled darkly, bringing her hand to her own neck as a small cut began to appear. "What the hell do you want?"

The man chuckle quietly, his arm snaking its way around Sarah's waist. "You should learn to use your manners, Missy."

Sarah bit her lip, feeling the man's arm on her waist. Her head was spinning as she began to feel another headache edging it's way into her head. She felt her legs begin to give out, her vision blurring.

"As I told you before… I need Sarah hear… Well, _I _don't. My boss does…" he chuckle quietly. "Turns out he picked today to come and get'er…"

The spirit clenched her fists. "Like hell if I'll let you do that!"

The man's expression stayed the same. "It doesn't matter, Elnora, dear." He tightened his grip on the girl's waist, feeling her legs start to give out. "You can't attack me, and wherever I take Sarah-chan you have to come to."

Elnora's eyes flashed red. "You bastard…" she shook her head some. "What do you want to do with her anyway?"

At that moment, Gin would have liked to waves his hand idly for dramatic effect. But he was certain that the girl in his arms would collapse if he moved his arm. "Once again, _I _don't need her. Sousuke-taichou thinks she's interesting… But he's really itchin' to get his hands on you."

The women raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The silver haired man opened his mouth to speak when something else caught his attention. He let out a quiet chuckle. "Ne, Izuru-chan, how long have you been standin' there?"

Elnora's jade, glassy eyes fell on the blonde standing in the doorway. His icy blue eyes wide with shock as he stared at the man standing in the kitchen.

"Your timing kinda sucks, Izuru-chan… I was about to take my leave." He said to the speechless blonde as he sheathed his sword. "We should get together and talk sometime…" he sighed quietly, shifting his gaze to the window. "Oh well… Bye-bye… Izuru-chan…" he said as he disappeared.

* * *

Well? You likey? I thought I'd treat you guys for my lack of updates…

Wow... you guys had better review on this one .


	13. Chapter 13: Dilemma

Well… Fuufy is back… Some of you may like this chapter, some of you may not. It's mainly going to be Sarah, Gin, and, of course, Grimmy… Maybe a few flashes of Izuru totally spazzing over Gin… Just a lil'…

Oh well… Enjoy.

* * *

Realization

By: LithiumFuufy

Chapter 13: Dilemma

A slight chill coursed through Sarah's body as her eyes fluttered open. Her mind spun rapidly as she struggled to recall the past day's events. She reached up and pressed her hand to her temples, closing her eyes tightly. "What in the world…?"

_**You got abducted by tall, creepy and smiley and then passed out as he hopped gracefully out your window... **_Elnora informed her flatly. _**He's a crafty one, that's for sure… **_

Sarah immediately sat up, her emerald orbs darting around the room. "B-But… How did I? Did I pass out or something?"

Elnora sighed some. _**I thought I just said that…? Ugh… either his spiritual power was affecting you more then it was more or you were so scared you couldn't stand… **_

Sarah shuddered, the feeling of his arms around her waist still lingering over her. "His hands were cold…" she said quietly, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind next time I hafta kidnap someone." A voice rang from the entrance to the room.

Sarah jumped, almost immediately shrinking into the corner of the bed. Elnora faded into view in front of her, her magenta eyes narrowing on him.

Gin chuckled quietly, simply walking past the women and over to the cowering girl. "Sarah, dear, you dun hafta be so nervous." He said, gently resting a hand on her knee. "Sousuke-taichou _does _needs you in one piece… after all…" his hand drifted down her calf in a teasing manor.

Elnora floated over to the bed and growled. "Yeah, until your done with us. Then what, smiley?"

A sudden chill ran down Sarah's spine. What _were_ they going to do with her?

The man looked over at Elnora, an unexpected frown tugging at his lips. "The answer to that question depends on whether or not you wanna hear the truth…" he chuckled quietly. "I dun really know what'll happen… I dun even know what Sousuke plans on doing with you either…"

Sarah whimpered quietly, fighting to find her words. "A-And the worst c-case scenario?"

Gin didn't hesitate to answer. "Worst case… once we get to Hueco Mundo, Sousuke'll get bored with you and… well…"

Elnora snorted and Sarah closed her eyes. A few moments went past in complete silence.

"Then why don't you just kill me now…?" Sarah whispered before realizing what she said.

Gin looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. He stared at her through his squinted eyes. "Interestin'…" he muttered, leaning in closer to the girl. "It seems our little princess here isn't happy with herself…" he said, gently running a hand down her arm. "It's such a shame…"

The girl's breath hitched, her emerald orbs widened and locked on the man. He continued: "This is something I didn't know about you, Princess… You hid it so well…" his hand closed around her forearm, gently bringing her arm up. "I'm surprised Izuru hasn't noticed it yet…" Sarah's eyes widened more. _'This guy knows Izuru?' _she asked herself. He examined her wrists, smirking slightly at the sight of scars. "I bet I know why… You're mad at yourself for letting little Miss Elnora take advantage of your body…"

'He couldn't possibly know about…'

"Letting her hurt those people…" Sarah's heart nearly stopped. In the background she could hear Elnora chuckling bitterly, as if amused by her sudden fright. "You figured that if you weren't alive, she couldn't hurt them… but-"

"But she was too week to do it. She tried, and failed. Pathetic." Elnora interrupted.

Gin glanced back at Elnora before leaning closer to Sarah. "You did the right thing, Miss Sarah…" he chuckled more. "I'm not normally the one to encourage someone… But if you had succeeded, Miss Elnora would've simply taken over your body… And I don't think you want that to happen."

It was amazing to Sarah how someone she had only met once before could so easily unravel her. Despite the fact that this strange man had obviously been watching her, and informed her that she could meet an unpleasant end in the near future, she still felt that she could trust him. Well, she could trust him more then others.

She looked up at Gin for a few moments, sighing quietly. She couldn't even will herself to speak to him. At the moment, she was content with just curling up and withering away…

"I'm afraid I have to leave you for a lil' bit, Princess… Gotta talk with my boss, you know?" He straightened himself up and turned back towards the door. "You sit tight, ok?"

* * *

"I got here as soon as I could. What's the situation?" Toshirou demanded in an official manor.

Renji snorted, plopping down on the couch. "Oi, you guys'll never guess who you just missed."

Matsumoto, still out of breath for the sudden sprint to the apartment, looked at eachother, then back to Renji. "Ichimaru…" the replied in unison.

The redhead blinked. "How the hell did you guy's know that?"

The women shook her head. "Is Izuru-"

"-Yeah… I'm here, Rangiku-san…" the blonde replied solemnly. His face expressed no emotion, but it was easy enough for everyone else to feel his sudden shock.

A sudden silence fell over the room. Renji shifted awkwardly while Izuru and Matsumoto looked down.

A few moments later, the little captain spoke up. "Tell me _exactly _what happened." He said in a demanding tone.

* * *

"What do you mean _it isn't working?_" Aizen asked in an annoyed voice. He glared down at the silver haired man through the large screen.

Gin chuckled quietly, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean… it ain't workin'… No portals are appearin' or nothin'!"

The brunette reached up and rubbed his temples. "You have got to be kidding me…" he muttered to himself. "I'll fix the problem from Hueco Mundo… But I swear, Gin, if you let that girl out of your sight, I will personally-"

"-Oh, what's that? I'm sorry, can't hear ya, Sousuke-taichou!" he cut Aizen off, grinning childishly. "I think I'm loosin' you!" he finished before turning the screen off.

The man chuckled to himself, imagining the look Aizen had to have had on his face at that moment.

* * *

"God-damnit, Gin!" Aizen yelled as he kicked the screen. Sometimes the evil ruler doubted his choice of minions.

* * *

Sarah fidgeted slightly with the hem of her sundress as she sat alone in the dark room. Her ankles were crossed and her knees were pulled up to her chest as she laid on her side.

"Are you really just going to sit there?" Elnora asked in an annoyed tone. "There's a window right there!"

Sarah sighed. "What am I going to do jump?"

The redhead glared down at the girl, her sarcasm irritating her. "Your apartment _is_ right there…"

The girl shook her head, sitting up. "What are we going to do…?" she asked quietly, resting her head on her knees.

The women sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Pft… look at it this way, if they kill you, you won't have to put up with me anymore." She replied bitterly.

"Oh, so you can take over my body and reek havoc on more innocent people?!" Sarah yelled at her unintentionally, the gravity of the situation and small amount of anger inside her fusing to make a rather frustrated mood.

Elnora smirked. "You know as well as I do that all those people deserve what _you_ did to them."

Sarah shook her head vigorously. "None of them deserved to die!" she argued, tears welling up in the corners of her emerald eyes. "You're so sick… none of them did anything that horrible… if anyone deserves to die… it's me…" she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"It's too easy to get you flustered…." Elnora replied, digressing from the subject. "You're so weak."

Sarah, for the first time ever, agreed with the spirit. She was weak. So easily had this spirit entered her body and so easily did she let the spirit take advantage of her.

"Come to think of it… I can only really recall two times where you've stood up for something…" the spirit continued, not wanting to end her relentless taunting.

The girl looked up, narrowing her emerald eyes.

Elnora continued: "When you're parents sent you o that doctor because they thought you were nuts…"

That was true. For days after claiming that she was hearing a voice, Sarah argued with her parents about Elnora's existence. Both her parents agreed that it was simply some sort of mental illness that could've been treated by over medicating the girl. Sarah, of course, didn't take the meds. Instead, she would hide them in her room until her Parents weren't home and then she would conspicuously dispose of them. After a while she gave up and simply stopped bringing the matter up around her parents.

"And the night I suggested _using _Blondie…" she smirked down at Sarah, narrowing her magenta eyes at her.

Sarah remained quiet, choosing to ignore the Spirit's words.

* * *

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Grimmjow muttered sarcastically from his reclined position on the couch. "What'd ya do, Foxy?"

The man chuckled some, crossing one leg over the other. "I _hung up_ on Sousuke-taichou…" he said, flipping a page in his book. Yet another novel he had suggested to Izuru. "It seems there's a kink in our plans, Grimmy." He said casually.

The man cocked a brow, peering at Gin from the couch. "And that would be?"

He smirked slightly. "Sousuke think that the portals ain't workin'."

"Thinks?"

Gin nodded. "Thinks…"

Grimmjow sat up. "Oh… this should be good… Why does he think they aren't working?"

Gin's smiled grew. "He thinks they ain't workin' 'cause I told him they ain't workin'."

"And why did you tell him that?" Grimmjow asked, now thoroughly intrigued.

The silver haired man closed his book and looked up at Grimmjow. "'Cause I wanted to mess with our captive for a bit longer… I'm curious to see how our her little spirit buddy'll go… And I need your help for that one, Grimmy."

Grimmjow stared at Gin for a few moments. He hated the man for constantly infringing on Aizen's schemes and being a nuisance… but at the same time he respected him for his cunning mind and clever, yet sadistic plans. "I'm listening…"

* * *

Sarah jumped slightly as the door opened, light from the next room over bleeding in. She looked up, narrowing her emerald eyes at the man in the doorway.

"Hey there…" The man smirked at her, running hand through his aqua colored hair. "Foxy said that he finally caught you… I've been itchin' to meet you…" he said, taking a couple steps toward the bed.

The girl frowned deeply, shrinking into the corner slightly. The man's tone of voice sent a shiver down her spine.

Grimmjow slowly made his way over to the bed, looking down at her with a look of intent. "Foxy was lying when he said you were cute…" he bent down to Sarah's eyes level. "You're down right gorgeous…"

Sarah's eyes widened as she tried to back away from the man. She failed at this action, due to the wall that behind her.

The man smirked, planting his hand next to her head, hovering over her like a hawk did its prey. "It'd be a shame if you let such a beautiful body go to waste…" he muttered, his smirk growing into a malicious grin as he gently rested his hand on her side.

The girl quickly slapped his hand away, her eyes locking with his in a glare. It amazed her how such a little action could make her react so quickly.

Grimmjow, with more speed, roughly grabbed the girl's hands pinned them above her head, causing her to yelp quietly.

"S-Stop…!" she exclaimed, writhing under him, and closing her eyes tightly.

With his free hand, Grimmjow reached up and forced the girl to look at him. "I suggest you stop struglin', girlie… it'll make it easier." He said coldly as he leaned in to kiss her.

Sarah's eyes widened as he struggle became more frantic. "N-No!"

The gap between the two became smaller and smaller the man leaned further in. In the corner of her eyes, Sarah spotted Elnora fading into view.

"Hold it right there, cowboy."

* * *

Well? I figured I'd treat you guys to a juicy chappie after such a long wait…

Tell me what you think .


	14. Chapter 14: You're not Very Good at This

Well… I saw that some of you were a little annoyed with the ending of the last chapter. But I have good news: I've gotten (way) back into Bleach… I'm trying to get caught up on the series, fix up my story, and add a new chappie whenever possible…

Speaking of, starting today, I'm going back and editing every chapter up to this one… I skim over them every once in a while and realize how many errors I've made… So I'ma go back and fix them all as well as elaborate a little bit here and there…

In the mean time, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^.^

Also, I decided to treat you guys by jumping right into the afction. I know I normally _don't _start in the same point of view that I ended in… But I'll make an objection~

* * *

Realization

By: LithiumFuufy

Chapter 14: You're Bad at This

The man frowned deeply, turning his head ever so slightly to glance at the women behind him. "What do you want?" he asked harshly, his cerulean eyes narrowing at her.

Elnora crossed her arms over her chest, glaring daggers at the man. "If I'm not mistaken, Sarah isn't exactly fond of what you're doing."

Sarah shook slightly, still struggling against his grip. Grimmjow growled quietly. "And what are you gonna do about it?" he asked in a challenging tone.

Elnora narrowed her magenta eyes at the man, moving over to him. "I really don't think you want call me out in this situation." She said, shrugging calmly. "I suggest you back off."

Grimmjow let go of Sarah, who immediately huddled into the corner of the bed. He stood, full height, glaring down at Elnora.

She smirked slightly, he bare feet touching the ground as she stared coolly up at him. "What, you think just because you're taller then me then you can beat me?" she asked, cocking a brow. "I'm starting to think Smiley in there is smarter than you. And if that's all you and your little group have up your sleeves, then I don't think we have anything to worry about."

The man clenched his fist, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Just dun loose your temper, Grimmy… I dun think we wanna give away our location… And ya might just do that if ya get pissy…"

The red head smirked slightly. "What? You afraid to hit a girl?" she asked, narrowing her eyes up at him. "You have no problem forcing yourself on my host… But something's holding you back now… Either someone put you up to this or you just don't have ba-"

Elnora was cut off by Grimmjow's first punch. She easily dodged it, stepping to the side. "So… someone did put you up to this." She finished bitterly. "C'mon, is that all you got?"

The man growled deeply, turning and throwing another punch at the girl, muttering the word: "Bitch" Under his breath.

Elnora dodged again, easily. "The only question is: Who…" she trailed off as she watched the man get angrier and angrier.

Grimmjow turned around, moving with more speed this time. He appeared as blur in front of her, his arm pulled back and ready to strike. In a split second, the chained blades shot up form beneath Elnora, wrapping tightly around the man's arm. "Oh my… that was a close one…" she taunted, the chains tightening around his arm.

"Now… I got any money that it was Smiley who sent you in here…" she said quietly circling around him, her magenta eyes narrowing. "The only question now, is why…" she finished.

Grimmjow smirked, glancing at the women out of the corner of his eye. "Lemme tell you somethin'… Foxy is one cunning son of a bitch."

Elnora cocked a brow, looking at him. "Hmmm?"

Before the man replied, he sharply yanked his arm back, the tension on the chains causing them to break. The shattered links fell to the ground, making a quiet _changing _noise as they faded away.

Just as fast as he had broke the chains, Grimmjow had Elnora pinning to the wall, his hand lightly grasping her neck. "Don't underestimate me, bitch." He growled deeply. "I crushed that worthless Shinigami, I can easily break you."

Sarah gasped in unison with Elnora, her trembling hands reaching up and holding her neck. _'What the hell…?'_ she asked herself silently.

Elnora reached up, tightly grasping the man's muscular arm, her nails digging into the skin of his hand. She glared at him, despite her helpless appearance.

"Ne, Grimmy… I thought I told ya not to hurt _either _of 'em." Gin interjected as he tugged slightly on the man's shoulder. "I dun think you wanna get Sousuke-taichou angry with ya…"

Elnora faded from Grimmjow's grip, appearing on the other side of him. "Bastard." She muttered, glaring daggers at the man.

Gin continued with his normal childish tone, turning to Elnora. "And you missy-"

"Don't call me 'missy', Smiley."

"-_Missy_, have to work on your people skills." He finished, completely ignoring Elnora's demand.

The women sighed heavily, growling under her breath. "You can tell me I need to work on my people skills when I try to rape your boyfriend over there."

The silver haired man chuckled more. "I'm sure Sousuke-taichou won't be too happy to hear that I have a new Besty…" he sang, his smile broadening.

"Besty?" Grimmjow asked, cocking a brow. "I pray to god you ain't talking about me."

Elnora rolled her eyes. "That's not exactly what I was talking about, Smiley…"

Sarah silently listened in on the conversation. She didn't feel like she had a place in the conversation, beside the fact that the Aqua haired man had just tried to have his way with her… But then again, looking back on their conversation, Sarah doubted that was he real intention.

Gin cleared his throat, glancing around the room quickly. "Now… First I gotta speak with Miss Sarah…" he glanced up at Elnora. "And Miss Elnora…" he trailed off slightly. "That means you gotta leave, Grimmy."

Grimmjow grumbled quietly, making his way over to the door. A small smirk played his lips as he looked back at Sarah. "I wasn't lyin' when I said you were cute, Girlie." He said before slipping out.

* * *

Izuru frowned deeply; his pure blonde bangs hanging in his eyes. "I'll go out and look…"

Toshirou perked his head up, narrowing his cyan eyes at the blonde. "For what, exactly?" he asked, rather suspiciously. He understood the sudden shock that Izuru must've been feeling, but at the same time didn't know what his motives where.

Izuru sighed quietly, taken aback by the harsh tone of voice. "For Sarah, of course…" he turned to face Toshirou, understanding fully that the boy was his superior. His hair still hung in his eyes, as if hiding his sudden feelings. "Sarah has the ability to hold two spirits, right? And Abarai-kun and I have met the other spirit… I can tell she's powerful. I don't think it'd be in the Soul Society's best interest if Aizen go a hold of that power…" Izuru concluded.

Toshirou agreed, but stayed silent. He gently nodded towards the blonde, giving him permission to leave.

Izuru nodded slightly, turning and bolting down the hallway. Matsumoto quickly stood up, a thoughtful look playing her face. "I'll go with him…" she said quietly, not even waiting for the ok to go before darting after Izuru.

Renji cocked a brow at the young captain. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let them both go like that?"

Toshirou nodded slightly. "On one hand, they bother know Ichimaru far better then you or I know him… On the other hand… do you honestly think I could've stopped them?" he asked, glancing down at Renji who reclined on the couch.

Renji nodded in agreement, sighing quietly. "Let's just hope it's not a repeat of what happened the day after Aizen and them left…" the red-head chuckled some, a small smile playing his lips. "Even though that would be pretty funny."

The boy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Apparently you didn't have to deal with either one of them afterwards." He replied with a cringe.

Renji laughed out. "Yeah I did! Who do you think babied Izu? I swear, that guy is funny as _hell_ when he's drunk!"

* * *

Gin waved his hands slightly at Grimmjow, shooing him out of the room. "Oh… Sarah, dun listen to him… I… I mean, you certainly are cute." He said, smirking. "But he was only do that to mess with ya…"

Sarah swallowed hard, staring up at Gin. She was still trembling from the scare she had before, her knees pulled close to her chest.

The man chuckled quietly., "Aw, Sarah-_chan­_, relax…" he said, walking casually over to her. "You dun need to be so nervous… around me at least…"

"Pft. You're creepier then the other one…" Elnora muttered, rolling her magenta eyes as she floated past.

Gin frowned, looking at Elnora for a few moments. "You gots a problem with interuptin' people, Miss Elnora." He said flatly, his smile returning as he looked back at Sarah. "Now… what did I wanna talk to you about… Oh, that's right…" he trailed off.

Sarah shifted slightly as Gin took seat on the foot of the bed. She sat straighter, still staring at him. He didn't seem to notice.

"I told Sousuke-taichou that the portal thingies ain't workin'…" he snickered quietly. "Meanin' you get to stay with us until he figures out that I was lyin'…"

The girl gasped, not necessarily thinking that was as great as Gin had made it sound.

"But I'll make ya a deal…" he continued, his smile widening.

Sarah's interest peaked at the man's words. She straightened herself from the corner of the bed, her knees beginning to feel sore from staying in the same position for so long.

Gin continued: "I'll let you go until Sousuke-taichou _really _needs ya." Sarah's eyes widened. "But…" Elnora narrowed her eyes, suspicion sparking in her mind. "You haft tell Izu about everythin' we discussed here… _and _what you and Miss Elnora have been doin' all summer long."

The girl immediately leaned forward, her eyes wide with distress. "B-But! No! I can't! He won't understand! He'll think… He'll think…" she trailed off, her emerald gaze cast down at her knees. "He'll think I'm a monster."

The man chuckled quietly. "No. That's only what Miss Elnora said he would think." He replied, his voice calm and knowing. "I _know _Izu… and I know he ain't gonna care."

Sarah studied Gin's face, looking for any signs of deception. _**Give it up… he's practically unreadable… Bastard's got one hell of a poker face. **_Elnora said flatly.

She shook her head a bit. "W-why do you w-want me to t-tell him those t-things…?" she asked, choking slightly on her words.

Gin shrugged gently. "I can't tell you that, silly!" he said, pointing playfully. "It'd ruin it!"

Elnora huffed. "So _very _mature." She muttered under her breath, her mind silently working over his proposition. "So… you're really gonna let us go?"

He nodded slightly. "I'ma man of my word." He smiled up at Elnora.

"Yeah, and you suck at kidnapping." She replied monotonously.

Gin frowned. "It wasn't a kidnappin'! It was more like… Collective research!" he whined, waving his arms playfully. "I _collected _the research things and Grimmy and I researched them!"

Sarah and Elnora both wore the same, exasperated expression. It was hard to believe that someone who was so immature, didn't take anything seriously, and, as far as Elnora was concerned, had a speech impediment could have so easily kidnapped them. Well, Sarah at least.

"So… whadaya say?" he asked curiously, standing up from his place on the foot of the bed.

Elnora shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me…" she said, glancing down at Sarah.

She sighed quietly. "I-I'll do it…" she replied timidly, almost regretting her words after she spoke them. But the truth was still that she rather feared Grimmjow, even though now she knew it was still just a hoax.

Gin grinned. "I'll call your escort now…" he snickered, slipping into the other room.

* * *

Matsumoto looked frowned deeply, losing sight of Izuru after a while. She sighed heavily, stopping and leaning against a tree. _What the hell does Gin have planned…?_ She silently asked herself, trying to be weary.

A light buzz and a ringing noise emitting from her bra snapped her back into reality. She reached into her shirt with no shame, pulling the small mobile out. She had put it there, figuring it would be the most convenient place to put it… And it would he funny as _hell_ the next time it run in front of her Taichou.

"Hello?" she asked into the small electronic device, not bothering to look at the caller ID before answer.

The voice on the other line was undoubtedly Gin's.

She frowned more. "What do you want?" she asked in a threatening tone. "You have who? You bastard! What do you want-… You want me to come and get her? What the hell? No catch? There is honestly something wrong with you… Y-Yeah… I'm coming…"

* * *

"Oi, Foxy… you never really told me how you know that busty chick from the other day…" Grimmjow trailed off, curiously flicking through the channels on the TV.

Gin thought for a moment, reclining back with his feet on the table. "She's special to me… we'll leave it at that." He replied, nodding some…"

Grimmjow cocked a brow, looking up at him. "So you were, like, sweethearts or somethin'?"

Gin shook his head some, chuckling.

"Oh! So you slept with her?"

* * *

Yes, I purposely ended it like that… And wanna hear the best part? I'm not gonna tell you Gin's reaction. Why? Cause I'm cruel like that ^.~

Remember, Fuufy LURVES comments!


	15. Chapter 15: Devious

You guys seem to have liked the last couple chapters, so I hope I can live up to your standards .

I'm still working _diligently _on fixing up the rest of the chapters… And by that I mean I wish I could be putting more time into it… hehe…

* * *

fRealization

By: LithiumFuufy

Chapter 15: Devious

"Open the freakin' door!" Matsumoto yelled, kicking the door angrily. She muttered to herself, her mind pondering the phone call she had had with Gin.

Gin chuckled quietly, musing over the tone of voice the woman had. "Maybe if you asked nicely, Rangiku-chan…" he said from the other side of the door, gently leaning his ear to the wood.

"Assholes…" she said quietly, tightly grasping the doorknob. She opened the door, causing Gin to step back a bit.

The man smiled down at her. "That's no way to treat the kidnapper…" he teased, resting one bony hand on his hip. "Especially when the kidnap-ee is so fragile!"

Matsumoto narrowed her ash-colored eyes up at him. "Where is she?" she asked flatly, not sparing any patients.

* * *

Sarah sighed some, hearing the muffled conversation from through her door. Her eyes burned slightly from the sleepless night and the tears she had shed from the situation. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to relieve the stinging in her eyes.

"This is all too weird…" Elnora muttered quietly, floating aimlessly around the room. She hadn't returned the safety of Sarah's mind since the incident with Grimmjow. "First they kidnap you, then Smiley makes some sorta excuse to his boss… and now their giving you back…"

The girl nodded in agreement. "I agree… but would you rather me stay here? I mean… He told us the catch, as bizarre as it may be… I trust him… the smiley one, at least."

Elnora's magenta eyes widened in disbelief. "What?! How the hell can you trust him after he kidnaps you!?"

Sarah shrugged gently, looking down at her bare toes. "I… I just get the feeling that he's more on our side then he is on that Aizen person's." she trailed off, pondering the matter.

Elnora sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter… I'm rather interested in what they have planned…"

"I'm coming in!" shouted Grimmjow from the other side of the door (Apparently that was his attempt at courtesy). He opened the door, making his way over to the bed. "That crazy broad is here to get you." He said, roughly seizing her wrist.

Sarah meeped quietly, grabbing her shoes before quickly being ushered out.

* * *

"Why did you call me?" Matsumoto asked Gin, looking up at him.

He chuckled quietly in response, staying silent. He leaned against the doorframe, casually crossing one leg over the other.

The women growled slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why did I even ask?" she wondered silently. "You don't want Toshirou or Renji to know because they'll freak out and try and arrest you. And Izuru…" she glanced up at him. "It makes you happy to know the he still misses you…" she frowned deeply. "You sadistic bastard…"

"You know me too well, Rangiku-chan…" he said, resting a hand on her shoulder; she promptly brushed it off.

A few moments later, Grimmjow lead Sarah as far as the living room before taking his relaxed position back on the couch.

"Aww, Grimmy… That's no way to treat our guest!" he scolded, gently nudging the girl over to Matsumoto.

Rangiku immediately took Sarah by the hand, her motherly instincts kicking in. "Are you alright, Sarah-chan? Those idiots didn't hurt you, did they?" she asked, subconsciously knowing Gin wouldn't have done anything to her… especially if she had something to do with Aizen Sousuke.

Sarah shook her head, bowing politely to the women. "I'm fine… I-It's nice to see you again, Matsumoto-san… I think we haven't seen eachother since that day at the beach."

Matsumoto gasped quietly, realizing that Sarah was indeed the girl they had met that day at the beach. She was surprised even more when she realized that Izuru and her had become such good friends and none of them had realized her secret.

"Oh my, I forgot about that!" she glanced up at Gin. "I don't know what you and that backstabbing bastard-"

"You mean Sousuke-taichou?" Gin teased.

"- are planning… but we won't let you guys get away with it."

Grimmjow snort-chuckled from his spot on the couch. Gin chuckled as well, leaning against the doorframe again. "Oh yes, Rangiku-chan. We're _so _scared!"

The woman huffed, glaring at him. "C'mon, Sarah-chan…" she said, ushering the girl out. "Before I have to smack someone."

* * *

Sarah stayed quiet as they walked down the hallway of the apartment, her eyes cast down. Elnora had finally retreated back into her mind where she quietly muttered to herself.

Matsumoto glanced back at Sarah, sighing quietly. "They hid your reiatsu pretty well… I mean… you were right across the street from where they snatched you…" she chuckled nervously, trying to make some conversation.

Sarah shook her head a bit, looking up. "Did you know Mister Gin?" she asked quietly, almost ignoring her previous statement.

The woman sighed heavily. "Key word in that sentence is 'did'… I'd prefer to put it behind me…" she replied, glancing back at her. "But I suppose I can tell you… You see, Gin and I, along with Izuru and all the others are from the Seireitei… We're Shinigami…"

Sarah nodded. "Izuru already explained that to me…"

Matsumoto nodded slightly. "About three months ago Aizen Sousuke, along with Gin Ichimaru, the one that captured you, and Kaname Tousen stole a thing called the Hogyoku and fled from the Seireitei."

"The Hogyoku?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well-" Matsumoto was cut off by Elnora's entrance into the discussion.

"It's a little gem that can fuse a Hollow with a Shinigami. That's what Grimmy in there is." Elnora replied flatly.

Sarah looked up at her. "How do you know that? You didn't find out what a Hollow was until the other day when one attacked Izuru and them…"

Elnora chuckled. "It's another one of my awesome abilities. I can pull information from anyone's mind… the only catch is it has to be useful to the current situation."

Matsumoto blinked a few times, taken aback slightly by the sudden appearance of Elnora. "Indeed… Look, the bottom line is: he's a nasty guy." She finished, turning to face Sarah. "But I have a favor to ask of you, Sarah-chan…"

Sarah looked up, tilting her head to the side. "Anything for you, Matsumoto-san." She said as pleasantly as she could.

The woman sighed quietly. "Ok, two favors… One: just call me Rangiku-san… Or something along those lines… You're making me sound kinda old here…" she chuckled nervously. "And two: Don't tell Izuru that I came to get you… We'll just tell him that I found you, somewhere…"

Sarah smiled slightly and nodded. "I understand, Rangiku-san. I've gotten the impression that Mister Gin is kinda special to Izuru… I don't think either of us want him to get hurt."

Matsumoto giggled, nodding some. "My, my… how perceptive…" she grinned slyly, looking to cross the street. "You and Kira would make such a great couple!"

* * *

Izuru sighed heavily, slowly coming to stop near the city part. He ha been running for who knows how long, silently trying to convince himself that he had been looking for Sarah… Even though he knew it was a lie.

He slid to the ground, panting slightly to catch his breath. He closed his eyes tightly, gently knocking his head against the tree. "Damnit…" he muttered with each blow. "Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit."

Why was he getting so worked up? Was he angry? Sad?

The truth was, he didn't know. He was genuinely confused at the moment. Everything had happened so fast. One second he had heard something coming from the kitchen at Sarah's house, the next his ex-Captain was waving to him childishly as he disappeared.

He clenched his pale hands, his knuckles turning a ghostly white color. "Damnit!" he yelled as he slammed his fist to the ground. He had never felt such a slew of emotions at once… It was frustrating him.

The blonde jolted slightly as he felt the slight vibration of his mobile phone going off. He regained as much of his posture as he could before answering. "Hello…?"

It was Matsumoto.

* * *

"Taichou!" Matsumoto sang, gently nudging the door to Sarah's apartment open. It unsettled Sarah slightly to know that they had left her door open… And that they were all still in her house. "Guess who I brought back!"

The small boy perked his white head up, cocking a brow at the sight that stood in the doorway. "I'm rather curious as to how you pulled this one off, Matsumoto…" he muttered, his cyan eyes falling on the girl.

Sarah promptly stepped forward, bowing slightly to Toshirou. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Hitsugaya… Rangiku-san told me quite a bit about you on our way back."

Toshirou sighed heavily. "Great. Now I _know _she talks about me…" he breathed as he crossed his arms over his chest. It confused him slightly, seeing the girl act so calmly after being kidnapped by, in his opinion, one of the creepiest men you could ever come by.

A bush of red hair appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. A piece of toast dangled from Renji's mouth as he cocked his brows. "Holy shit! Matsumoto actually brought little Miss Romania back?" he mumbled through the toast, crumbs flying from his mouth as he spoke.

Before anyone else had the chance to speak, Elnora had already appeared. "What the _hell _is wrong with you, Pineapple head?! You don't just walk into someone's kitchen and help yourself! Especially if they've just been kidnapped!"

Renji huffed, taking the food from his mouth. "I was hungry! We've been workin' our ass off trying to bring you back! If I'm hungry, I'm damn sure gonna eat!"

The women narrowed her magenta eyes at Renji, growling deeply. "Then how is it that that _wonder woman_ over there is the one that rescued us, huh? Pft! Some man you are." She huffed. "I swear to god! The _bad guys_ treated us better then these assholes!"

Sarah frowned, piping up. "_A fi linişte!_" she muttered to Elnora before turning back to Toshirou and Matsumoto. "I'm terribly sorry… S-She has a bit of a temper…"

Both of them nodded slightly. Toshirou stood up and sighed quietly. "I'm going to have to ask you about what happened…" he trailed off.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto gasped. "Give the poor girl a break…"

Sarah shook her head. "No, no… It's ok… Just let me serve you all some tea first." She replied with a smile as she disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Izuru gently grasped the doorknob as he made his was back into Sarah's apartment. A slight smile played his lips as he saw the girl sitting quietly in a chair in the corner of the room.

Everyone's head perked up as he walked in. Sarah smiled up at him. "Izuru! We saved you some tea…"

The blonde nodded quietly, taking a seat next to Renji.

"I want one of us to stay here with her to prevent her from getting… stolen again." Toshirou continued, taking another calm sip of his tea.

Renji cocked a brow and Matsumoto sighed. She crossed one leg over the other. "Taichou… I think you of all people know how difficult it might be to stop them… even though there _are _only two of them…" she trailed off.

Izuru nodded in agreement. It pained him slightly to think Gin, his ex-captain, as an enemy.

"Not to mention… it seems he's taken a personal interest in Sarah-chan and Elnora… aside from what Aizen wants…" she finished.

Toshirou nodded slightly. "I see… But it still couldn't hurt to have someone stay here for the next couple of days… at least." His cyan eyes scanned the room. "The only question is who…"

Matsumoto leapt from her spot on the couch, a devious grin spreading across her face. She seized Renji and Toshirou, quickly dragging them over to the other corner of the room. The three huddled as Matsumoto began whispering to them.

Sarah and Izuru exchanged glances, blinking slightly.

A muffled "Why?" could be heard from Toshirou as the whispering continued.

Suddenly, Renji began to laugh loudly as Toshirou rolled his eyes. "That's freakin' great!"

Matsumoto nodded slightly, looking to her captain with hopeful eyes. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded. He made his way back over to the chair. "We've decided that Kira will stay with her first."

* * *

I know that chapter was kinda boring… But I hope you guys liked the ending ^.~

I'll try and get another chapter up as soon as I can ^.^


End file.
